Fiasco
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: When forced to relinquish their medic to an Anbu team, Team 7 and Konoha learns that Sakura will always do whatever she wants to do without care of the consequence. When the Anbu team in question consists of two very sadistic Uchiha, they realize that they are very much doomed. Enjoy.
1. Fiasco

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER ONE: FIASCO!

CHARACTERS: HATAKE KAKASHI, UCHIHA SASUKE, UCHIHA SAI, HARUNO SAKURA, UZUMAKI NARUTO

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

They could feel her coming. She was pissed. Her chakra cut a burning path before her that only they could feel. "Kakashi should we run?" A blond asked seriously. "No Naruto. That would be the absolute wrong thing to do. We have to stand here and face her wrath. Running would only anger her more and she'd be twice as likely to cause bodily harm when she finally caught up to us." Kakashi replied solemnly. Naruto cursed softly and reached out to grab his dark haired teammates. "No. You two aren't running away. You heard what Kakashi said. If you run, you'll be sorry." He said coldly. They both glared at him and Kakashi chuckled. "It might not even be our fault she's angry so calm down and we'll see what our next step should be." He said soothingly. She arrived in all of her furious glory, pink hair nearly standing on end in her rage. "Tell us Sakura-chan." Kakashi said calmly. Sakura opened her mouth and told them. "They're moving me from Team 7 to Anbu Team 7." She replied roughly. Kakashi's eye widened. "They're joking! That's a direct violation of our agreement!" Naruto yelled angrily. Sakura nodded jerkily. "I am to serve as medic to Anbu Team 7 until other orders are given. By decree of those spineless fools that make up the Elder's Council." She spat. "I can't believe they would go behind our backs and do this!" Naruto protested. "Well they did. And Tsunade-shishou couldn't intervene because it would be seen as favoring one team over another." Sakura snarled. "What are we going to do?" Naruto asked worriedly as he kept a careful eye on the sister of his heart. Sakura's smile chilled him to the core though he wouldn't admit it. "We're going to obey them _for now._ And then we will show them the error of their ways. We'll show them that fucking with Team 7 will always be bad for your health and emotional well-being." She replied sweetly. Naruto swallowed. "That's what I was afraid you'd say." He said weakly. Sakura just laughed. Evilly and Naruto knew that they were going to be in serious trouble with Tsunade. If they even survived for her to be angry at them that is.

"Isn't Anbu Team 7 Uchiha territory?" Naruto questioned as soon as his evil sister left. "Yeah Naruto it usually is. In fact I've never seen that team without at least one or two Uchiha on it at all times. To allow Sakura to medic that team is kind of dangerous. You know how her temper flies before she thinks at times. She's nearly decapitated Sasuke and Sai a time or two. Just imagine how she's going to deal with two completely different Uchiha." Kakashi replied. Naruto laughed a little in fear. "Well at least it'll be interesting." He said weakly. Kakashi groaned. "We're going to be lucky enough not to be arrested and stripped of our ninja status after she's done destroying our lives." He replied. Naruto buried his face in his hands. "I knew you'd say that too. Kyuubi _warned _me not to get out of bed today. I really need to listen to him sometimes." He moaned. "Well let's get going on our mission boys. It's best if we're not here when the world starts ending." Kakashi sighed. The four man cell took off and departed from Konoha, praying that Sakura wouldn't do anything they couldn't talk their way out of when the hammer came down.

* * *

Sorry Chapter one is so short. Chapter two will be longer. Promise. I like Sai as an Uchiha so if you don't, I could care less. Have a nice day ^_^


	2. Anbu Team 7! Well half of it anyway

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER TWO: ANBU TEAM 7...WELL HALF OF IT ANYWAY

CHARACTERS: UCHIHA SHISUI, UCHIHA ITACHI

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

"Itachi-chan you will never believe what I just learned oh mighty Captain-sama from Tsunade-sama herself!" A dark haired man fairly sang as he sailed into the living room of the Clan Main House. If he were a lesser man, Itachi would roll his eyes at his cousin's stupidity. But he wasn't. He was Uchiha Itachi, Anbu captain and Clan heir. Hence he couldn't indulge and roll his eyes like he so desperately wanted to. "What did you learn Shisui?" Itachi deadpanned. Shisui smiled very widely and it sort of disturbed Itachi a little. "We've got our new medic!" He chirped gleefully. Itachi's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Oh?" He questioned, paying absolute attention to his insane cousin. Shisui nodded rapidly, resembling a bobble-head. "Yup we sure did Itachi-chan! She's the prized princess of Sasuke-chan's team!" He cried gleefully. Itachi hadn't seen her work so he didn't know how much she had improved therefore his disappointment was very much visible. Shisui shook his head. "You wouldn't look like that if you actually stayed around when she came to visit with Sasuke-chan." He said half-scolding his younger cousin. Itachi ignored him once more as he finished his paperwork. "I have no interest in what Sasuke does now that he's able to take care of himself." He reminded the older Uchiha. Shisui looked scandalized. "For _shame _Itachi-chan I am so disappointed in you cousin! For fucking _shame_ that you should even admit to feeling that way! Have you finally given up on tormenting Sasuke-chan until he turns rabid?" He cried. "Of course not Shisui and quit screaming before you gain the ire of Mother." Itachi sneered. Shisui calmed down slightly at the knowledge that Itachi was still willing to torment Sasuke with him. "Ok Itachi. Geez don't bite my head off." He said with his hands up. Itachi suddenly looked up at Shisui with an evil glint in his eyes. "Shisui what say we invite Sakura-san to dinner? I know she's dined her with us multiple times over the years but never as _our_ guest only ever as Sasuke's guest and never without that annoying blond chatterbox to boot. What say you cousin?" He asked smoothly. Shisui laughed evilly as he caught on to Itachi's newest torture method. "I think that's a splendid idea Itachi. You are truly devious at times. I don't know where it comes from. Your mom's so nice and your dad's so boring." He replied cheerfully. Shisui left to track down their new medic and invite her to dinner. Itachi shook his head. He had no clue how evil his mother could truly be at times. No clue at all. If he did, maybe he'd be a little slower to tease him in front of her so much. No matter to Itachi though because Shisui would learn eventually. They all learned eventually. And his father wasn't as boring as Shisui thought either. "Father actually eggs her on." Itachi sighed tiredly.

Sakura had to force herself not to fidget when her new teammate picked her up for dinner at Sasuke's house. "Sorry it's so short notice Sakura-san but Itachi simply didn't want to appear rude by not meeting you personally outside of missions." Shisui said as he walked next to her toward the Uchiha District. Sakura faked a smile. "Oh it's fine. I've been to the Uchiha home many times as a guest of Sasuke and Sai respectively." She replied. Shisui mentally chuckled at the false cheer in her smile. 'I think Itachi might actually have to take notice of this one.' He thought smugly. "Well here we are. I didn't know you lived so close to our district." Shisui said in true shock. Sakura grinned wickedly. "Ah yeah well Sasuke and Sai don't always seem to comprehend the words hurry the hell up so by unanimous vote it was decided that I would handle retrieving them for missions. With my sweet bedside manner and all, I was obviously the best candidate for the job. And how could I deprive my sweet boys of their most beloved wake-up calls?" She replied cheerfully. "Wake-up calls?" Shisui was curious now. Sakura's wicked smile widened into an evil grin. "I have become very adept at water jutsu since studying with the new Mizukage-sama for a few weeks a year when I accompany Tsunade-shishou to the Kage Summit held yearly." She replied. Shisui laughed heartily. "So that's why we are randomly awakened by screams and cursing? You're showing them a little Uchiha love." He said. Sakura nodded. "Yes well Itachi and I also know the merits of showing Uchiha love to the twins, Sasuke more so than Sai because Sasuke-chan just doesn't seem to get it sometimes. You know what I mean?" Shisui sighed in mock sorrow. Sakura's grin widened. "I understand completely Shisui-san." She replied soothingly. Shisui slung an arm around the pink haired medic. "You know Sakura-san this might be the start of a beautiful friendship." He said joyfully. Sakura smirked and slung her arm around his waist. "You know Shisui-san you might be right." She replied. They walked through the door of the Uchiha Main House just like that.

"Sasuke is something wrong?" Kakashi asked as the pale Uchiha suddenly groaned deep in his chest. "We shouldn't have left Sakura alone in Konoha." He replied weakly. Sai gasped. "They wouldn't? They couldn't? They are so dead when we get home!" He cried angrily. "What?" Naruto was confused. "I just realized which two Uchiha inhabit Anbu Team 7." Sasuke groaned. "Well which two are they?" Naruto demanded. "Aniki and Shisui are the two Uchiha on that team." Sai moaned. Kakashi blinked and Naruto gasped as well. "The Terrible Twosome is on Anbu Team 7 as in the Anbu Team 7 Sakura is being transferred to?" The blond asked slowly, horror present in his voice. "That's correct Naruto." Sai confirmed. "Oh we're so dead. Tsunade-sama won't even strip us of our ninja rights. She's going to execute us!" Naruto wailed. "Calm down dobe! We still have a chance! Itachi and Shisui don't really know just how evil and how twisted and how demented Sakura really is! They think she's that stupid fan girl from my youth!" Sasuke snapped. "But Shisui _does_ know Sakura's not that stupid little girl anymore! They've been paired together for escort missions!" Sai practically shrieked. Sasuke paled more. "Oh that is so not good for us. How the hell could we have missed that?! Surely Sakura would have told us?" He protested. "_Shisui_ mentioned it when he got home from his missions! Told us that Sakura was fun to work with you pudding headed moron!" Sai railed at his twin brother. "We're doomed guys. There's nothing to save us now." Sasuke pronounced weakly. "Abandon all hope all ye who enter the Uchiha Compound." Sai agreed morbidly. Naruto chuckled a little. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Sasuke snarled. "If Sakura-chan thinks that she's being maneuvered into something she doesn't want or into feeling a certain way about a certain situation and knows it's true, she won't just roll over and take it." He reminded them. Sai perked up at the blond's words and even Sasuke looked at him hopefully. "What do you mean?" He asked. "All we have to do is imply to Sakura-chan that Shisui and Itachi are using her as some twisted pawn in their schemes to torment the two of you and instantly she'll turn on them and deliver a lesson in pain they won't soon forget." Naruto explained. "That's brilliant Naruto!" Sasuke latched onto the blond's words with both proverbial hands. Sai whipped out a scroll and some normal ink to write Sakura a letter. "Itachi and Shisui are going down." He cackled.

Sakura looked up as an ink bird flew through the open veranda door and landed next to her on the table. "That was fast. Those guys are barely out of Fire Country and they're already writing." She mused as she took the scroll and the bird flew away to return to Sai. Sakura unfurled the letter and read it as she ate her dinner. "I see what's going on now." She said as she finished the letter. "Is something the matter Sakura-san?" Shisui asked curiously. "I have received word from your family members on my team that you two are planning to use me as a pawn in a plot to torment said teammates of mine. I have to wonder if that's the case because if so, I will kindly have to teach you that I am no one's pawn." Sakura replied cheerfully. Shisui looked mystified. "That's ridiculous Sakura-san! We just invited you to dinner to get to know you a little more. Itachi has never really met you when you weren't a fan girl." He replied in confusion. Sakura nodded firmly. "That's what I thought. You two aren't idiots from what I can tell so I knew you wouldn't foolishly try to make me do something I didn't agree to of my own free will." She said calmly. "Unlike my dear Itachi-chan here, I have worked with you before so therefore I know how you react to coercion." Shisui said as he shuddered in fear at the memory. Sakura smiled sweetly. "Good to know." She replied cheerfully. Sakura folded the letter and placed it in her apron pocket. "I'll reply to them after dinner." She promised.

Sakura eyed the sky balefully as she left the Uchiha compound on her way home. 'Damn. Looks like rain.' She thought glumly. "You didn't bring an umbrella did you?" A quiet voice asked. Sakura turned and stifled a smile. "I didn't." She agreed. "You can borrow this one. And return it when you have a chance." Itachi said. "Thank you." Sakura bowed slightly as she accepted the gifted item. Itachi didn't say anything, he just watched her for a moment. "My brothers are quite foolish to think they can easily sway you into doing their dirty work." He finally pronounced. Sakura laughed lightly. "They know they can't beat you on their own so they think I will simply do it for them." She replied cheerfully. Itachi snorted lightly. "We shall see." He responded lightly. Itachi turned to leave as did Sakura. "I look forward to seeing what it is that has Shisui so enchanted with you." He said in parting. Sakura chuckled as she continued on her way home. "I look forward to seeing just what it is about you that make people follow you so blindly." She replied to the empty air.

"Sakura's not on board with our plan. In fact she responded to butt out or she would have to remind us of our manners when we get back." Sai gulped. "Damn. I thought for sure she would fall for it." Naruto groaned. "She's not stupid you morons." Sasuke sneered. Sai nodded morosely. "That's so true. I miss the days when she would have just blindly believed our words." He mourned. Naruto shook his head. "We'll just deal with it when we get back in a few days." He replied. Kakashi sighed. 'I really should look into retirement. I'm getting too old for their bullshit.' He thought.

Sakura awoke suddenly, feeling an unfamiliar chakra in her house. Annoyed at being disturbed from her much needed rest, the pink haired kunoichi got up and headed downstairs, medical chakra glowing slightly around her hands. The intruder was going to be so sorry when she got done with them. With one hand, Sakura brushed the invader's back, legs, and shoulders and with the other she turned on the lights in her kitchen only to meet…..a very stunned Shisui. "What the hell are you doing in my house in the middle of the night?" The pink haired medic snarled as she released him from her paralysis jutsu. "Um….. A little friendly recon from one shinobi to another on this most auspicious and rainy of nights?" He offered weakly. Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed angrily and she held up a blue hand next. Shisui paled. "Um Itachi made me do it?" He squeaked. Sakura growled as she stepped closer. "Oh gods don't kill me!" Shisui begged. Sakura snorted as the chakra died on her hands. "Get up you coward. I'm not going to kill you." She sneered. Shisui got up hesitantly; still not sure she wouldn't hurt him. Sakura turned on her heel, and headed into the kitchen to retrieve the umbrella Itachi loaned her.

* * *

Fanfic writers like myself are so thankful that we are allowed to take such creative license with many shows, anime, manga, ect. If we weren't, this place would not exist. Have a nice day ^_^


	3. Team Bonding Part 1

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER THREE: TEAM BONDING PART 1!

CHARACTERS: TSUNADE, SHIZUNE, SHIRANUI GENMA

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

Once Shisui had the borrowed umbrella in hand, Sakura pointedly stared at the door indicating that he should leave before she get angry. Shisui luckily got the hint and exited the door that he didn't even bother with in the first place. "See you tomorrow for training Sakura-chan!" He called cheerfully. Sakura slammed the door behind him and went back to bed after making sure her door was locked and her traps were set.

Sakura trudged into her mentor's office early the next morning grumbling and cursing quietly to herself about the ungodly hour at which she was forced to awake on her day off. Then she remembered that she was temporarily reassigned and grumbled even louder about back-stabbing old shinobi rejects. Tsunade smirked into her tea as she listened to Sakura's words and waited patiently for her prized student to sit down and fall silent. "Shizune you may show the rest of her new team into the office now." She said merrily. Shizune bowed slightly and motioned the three men into the office. "Anbu Team 7 meet your medic Haruno Sakura. She will be part of your team for however long the Elders have deemed it necessary. She is only on loan mind you so don't get too used to her. Team 7 will most definitely want her back." Tsunade said wryly. A lacquered mask sat innocently on Tsunade's desk, unpainted and unadorned. Tsunade offered it to the pink haired kunoichi with a smile. "What animal did you pick?" She asked lightly. "A kitten obviously." The brunette haired man teased. Sakura sneered at the senbon chewing shinobi. "Hello again Genma. I didn't realize you were on this team." She said politely. Genma nodded. "Yeah. Got transferred after Raido got a cell of his own to captain." He replied. "I see." Sakura said. She picked up the mask and looked at it for a few minutes. "A tiger mask. That's what I want." Sakura said after a few silent moments. "Very well. Take it to Nasawa-san and she'll paint it for you. And report to Hasawei-san and he'll get your Anbu tattoo inked in today." Tsunade replied as she handed Sakura the proper paperwork for each person. Sakura took the blank mask and the paperwork and stood. "Is that all Tsunade-shishou?" She asked curiously. "Yes I think that will do for now. I'm actually quite surprised you're taking this so well. When I informed you of this little underhanded trick you looked like you wanted nothing more than to destroy the entire tower." Tsunade replied. Sakura smiled merrily. "I have come to accept this farce Tsunade-shishou. Besides, it's not every day you get to work with an Anbu squad as famous and as esteemed as this one." She said cheerfully. Tsunade snorted. "I see. Well off you go. Nasawa-san and Hasawei-san are due to take lunch soon." She replied. Sakura bowed slightly and departed.

"Itachi, Shisui, Genma I want to ask you to do your best to treat my student like a real kunoichi and not just a child you have to babysit. Given that she's five years your junior Itachi, seven yours Shisui, and nine yours Genma, she's not someone that can't pull her own weight. But also try to be gentle on her at first. She's not used to the rigors of Anbu." Tsunade said as soon as she knew Sakura wasn't around to hear. "Hai Tsunade-sama. We will treat the princess like the most precious of treasures." Genma replied with a cheeky grin. Tsunade shook her head. "I almost pity you Genma. Almost. Now go catch up with her and get to know her." She snapped. The three men disappeared obediently and Tsunade laughed lightly. "I can't wait to watch this drama unfold. Shizune who do you think will come out on top?" She asked. "I couldn't say for sure at this moment Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied.

Sakura didn't say a word as her three new teammates joined her on her way to the mask artisan first. "You can drop it off to her and by the time Hasawei-san is finished with your tattoo, Nasawa-san will be done with your mask." Shisui said brightly. Sakura nodded and veered left to where she knew the artist worked. "Hello again Sakura-chan. Here to buy some more of my art?" Yanaki Nasawa asked brightly. "Not today I'm afraid Nasawa-san. I need a Tiger mask for my new team placement." Sakura laughed. Nasawa perked happily. "About time you joined Anbu! I've been waiting to paint your mask since you were a Chunnin! When are your real teammates going to join you in Anbu?" She asked. "We're just waiting for the scores to post. And since Tsunade-shishou already cleared me to get the tattoo, I'm going to guess that we passed...unless Naruto and Sasuke got lazy again and failed. In which case, I'm going to cause them some bodily harm when they get home." Sakura replied cheerfully. Nasawa laughed again. "Give me about ten minutes. If I finish before Hasa-kun does, I'll deliver it myself." She said. "It's a deal. Later Nasawa-san!" Sakura replied. The four Anbu departed and Sakura headed down the street to Hasawei's tattoo parlor resided.

"Hello Sakura. What can I do for you today?" Yanaki Hasawei asked. "I need an Anbu tattoo. I've been assigned Anbu Team 7 until mine gets back and the scores are posted." Sakura replied. "Is that so? Well congratulations Sakura! Step back here and I'll fix you right up. I think I'll make yours different from the usual Anbu tat though. And I have to finish the final touches on your other tattoo." Hasawei said cheerfully. Sakura nodded and headed back to the workstation where Hasawei created art on living flesh. "How long will it take Hasawei-san?" Itachi asked politely. Hasawei shrugged. "It usually only takes about two or three minutes to ink an Anbu tattoo and her other tattoo's about done so maybe ten minutes tops. Why? In a rush to be somewhere Captain Uchiha?" He asked in reply. "Not at all. But my team's training slot at the Anbu training grounds is about to come due." Itachi replied. Hasawei snorted. "Don't rush me." He said before disappearing into the back as well. Sakura smirked to herself because she knew Hasawei hated to be rushed. It diminished his work somehow.

Shisui and Genma gaped openly when Sakura returned from behind the curtain with a bandage on her upper arm and some bandages around her chest and torso. "You are definitely much less clothed than when you arrived." Genma whistled appreciatively. Sakura was used to perverts via Naruto and Kakashi to some extent as well as that jerk Jiraya always trying to wheedle her into modeling for that trash he called art work. Genma's leer passed over her like water over a duck's back but it still annoyed her. "Keep in mind Genma that I'm not a piece of meat. If you even think about trying to put the moves on me, I'll neuter you." Sakura said cheerfully, eyes dark with anger. Genma swallowed and nodded. "Of course Sakura." He replied weakly. Sakura nodded as Hasawei came out of the back having just finished sanitizing his needles. "Remember that you have to leave the tattoos covered until tomorrow. The bandages will absorb any extra ink that may run but as quickly as you heal from your wounds, I think it'll be fine. You should be able to fully utilize your first tattoo the day after the bandages come off." He said cheerfully. Sakura shot him an annoyed look for mentioning her healing rate but the happiness at his next statement made the annoyance slight at best. "Thanks Hasawei-san." She replied as she tossed him a small bag of coin for the finalized tattoo. "Luckily for you Tsunade-sama footed the bill for your Anbu mark. If not, you'd be broke Sakura!" Hasawei teased. Sakura flicked her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. "You know that's not true." She replied mock-angry. Hasawei laughed and pushed them out of his shop. "I have to lock up before Nasa-chan gets here or she'll leave me to my own devices for lunch." He said. Sakura snorted and headed to go pick up her mask from Nasawa's shop.

Sakura twitched slightly as she walked because she could feel the lecherous stares from two of her teammates as she walked. Her fingers ached to ball into a fist and cause them some serious pain but she forced herself to keep her temper under wraps. Sakura didn't want Kakashi to be right about her destroying their lives. She'd never live it down with that insufferable man. Itachi silently observed the pink haired kunoichi as her thoughts played out on her face. "Careful that you don't break that new mask. Nasawa-san would be most displeased." He reminded her. Sakura nodded and carefully placed the mask in her hip pouch, drawing Genma and Shisui's eyes with her movement. "I'm sorry I made you miss training time." She said quietly. "Don't worry. I have taken care of it already. Today we will spend the normal training time getting to know one another." Itachi replied. Sakura nodded. "I understand." She said. 'This may just be the most entertaining think I will ever live to see.' Itachi mused quietly as they headed to a very familiar place. At least to Sakura.

"Tell us about yourself Sakura-san." Itachi said as the four of them lounged on the lake where the bridge Team 7 frequented rested. "Hm...I'm the third strongest medic in the village besides Tsunade-shishou and Shizune. I learned Shishou's super strength technique from her but Shizune refrained from doing the same. No talent for it I guess. I learned almost all my poison knowledge from Shizune though. As far as I know, I'm one of the only people in the entire shinobi world that can control chakra as precisely as I can. I have a smaller than usual reserve so I have gotten it down to where I use about 1/100 of the chakra most other shinobi use to perform any jutsu I need to use. I have no love for overbearing authority figures and I absolutely detest being thought of as a pawn or a pretty face with nothing up top in my head. I don't suffer perverts or fools at all. I don't like being underestimated but I get a sick sort of joy out of proving people wrong when they make the mistake of doing so. I'm not to be taken lightly but I'm sure Tsunade-shishou has given you the lecture so I won't rehash it. Just know that I have absolutely no qualms about hurting any of you if it's justifiable and I want you and Shisui in particular to know Itachi-san that I don't give two flying fucks about the Uchiha Clan's might. I'm not afraid of them. I never have been and I never will be." Sakura obliged her captain in a light tone. "Not at all?" Shisui asked. "Not at all. Even when I was an annoyingly stupid child, I wasn't afraid of them. I know some of the sordid background of the Uchiha Clan but I don't judge based on stories. I judge based on the integrity and merit of the individual clan member." Sakura replied defiantly. "So what was the tattoo Hasawei-san was talking about earlier?" Shisui changed the subject lest things go south for the day. "It's something that Shizune and I discussed one day when I was younger. I wasn't old enough to do anything about it at the time but now I can. When the bandages come off, I might show you." Sakura replied. She considered that discussion over as well. "What did Hasawei-san mean when he mentioned that you heal quickly?" Itachi finally asked. Sakura sighed. "When I was a baby, my father traded me to Orochimaru to pay for some debt or other. Mom never told me the whole story but she told me some of it. Anyway, Orochimaru wanted to create something from my body I guess so he messed around with my genetics a little. He couldn't really do too much because I was too young and there was no telling what might happen because my body wasn't fully formed yet. When Konoha Anbu were dispatched to arrest him before his great defection, he had managed to do just enough to give me accelerated healing and slightly heightened senses. I'm not like Gaara-sama and Naruto where I have a beast locked inside me or anything like that so don't make the mistake of thinking so. He also tampered with my emotional center as well. I feel emotions more intensely than most people. I can't seem to follow shinobi rule number 25 to save my own life. When I am angry, I am furious. When I am sad, I am devastated and when I am happy, I'm euphoric. My sense of right and wrong is also kind of skewed. That doesn't mean I don't have it but that some of the things some think are wrong make sense to me." She explained.

* * *

Fanfic writers like myself are so thankful that we are allowed to take such creative license with many shows, anime, manga, etc. If we weren't, this place would not exist. Have a nice day ^_^


	4. Team Bonding Part 2

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER FOUR: TEAM BONDING PART 2!

CHARACTERS:

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

"Like how Itachi _knows _it's wrong to torment Sasuke but does it anyway?" Shisui asked. Sakura rolled her eyes. "No moron. That makes perfect sense to me. Besides, I won't lie and say that I don't find it amusing to do the same thing." She replied. "Explain yourself." Shisui demanded. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him for a moment but decided to obey. "When we get a mission to infiltrate, steal, and escape unnoticed with something like a scroll for instance, I don't always agree with Kakashi when he says to avoid killing anyone that directly tries to stop us from escaping. Kakashi tells us that it's wrong to kill needlessly but again, I don't always agree with his idea of what needless might be." She replied through gritted teeth. Itachi nodded in understanding. He knew what she was saying.

Genma had inched closer while they were talking on the surface of the lake until he was within touching distance of Sakura's pale frame. Sakura pretended she didn't notice just to see what he would do. If he did anything she didn't like, she'd be happy to send him to the bottom of the lake. Or perhaps over the gates and into the forest. Itachi sighed silently. "Basically Sakura-san doesn't think of things as right and wrong like we do. She thinks of right and wrong in relation to the moment. Not the over all picture." He said. "Exactly. So while over all it might not be wise to deck the feudal lord of another country, in the moment it is the perfectly wise thing to do when puts his hands where they are not wanted." Sakura agreed cheerfully. "That's kind of scary." Shisui admitted. Sakura smiled. "It is isn't it? Due to my skewed views on things of that nature, I don't exactly hold life and death in the same regards that normal people do." She said. "So why are you a medic?" Genma asked. "Because I learned at a young age that sometimes I have to fix what I break." Sakura replied in an eerily calm voice. "You're usually such a outspoken and forward female. Is that something that was tampered with as well?" Shisui asked curiously. Sakura nodded. "Some of that emotional tampering I spoke about earlier has something to do with that. Orochimaru made me slightly more aggressive than the average kunoichi. I'm like a guy in that respect I think. Where most female ninja will react a certain way to a certain situation, I find myself incapable at times of doing the same. It doesn't help that I'm naturally stubborn and opinionated." She replied wryly as Genma reached out and touched her back. His hand jerked back as if her skin had shocked him and Sakura smiled slightly. "It would seem that your chakra isn't welcome." She said lightly.

Genma pouted as the four shinobi headed out to lunch at the Akimichi Grill to continue to bond as teammates. Sakura smirked and Shisui rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "Oh quit crying. It was just static. Not a Chidori." He groused. They sat down to lunch together and Sakura held up one hand. "I want to enjoy my meal in peace. I'm sure your interrogation can wait until after I'm finished with my lunch." She said sternly. "But we have so many questions!" Shisui protested. Sakura smiled brilliantly as she held up a normal chopstick. "I will rephrase my request then. If you don't let me eat my lunch in peace, I will show you exactly how many ways I can hurt you with this stick." She said sweetly. Shisui gulped and nodded. "It's been a while since breakfast and I think I can see the wisdom in taking a break for lunch." He said weakly. "Good." Sakura chirped as she put her chopstick down and ordered nearly everything on the menu. "Damn you can eat girl! Where the hell do you put all that food in such a little body?" Genma gasped dramatically. Sakura smirked. "My boobs and my ass are both hollow. It's how I fill out my clothes so well." She replied cheekily. Genma leered at her. "I'd love a demonstration." He said with a perverted smile. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'd rather whore myself out to the Akatsuki. At least I know they don't lie about being perverted sex-crazed psychopaths." She retorted. Genma clutched his chest. "That hurt!" He wailed. Sakura snorted and went back to her food.

"Now that you're not eating anymore, let the interrogation commence!" Shisui cried joyfully. Sakura suddenly smiled very sweetly and very evilly. Itachi took notice of that smile but knew neither of his idiot teammates did. "I don't think so. See I don't feel like playing nice anymore." She replied cheerfully. "No way! You promised answers!" Shisui protested. Sakura slid up to him and held her smile. "I promised nothing of the sort. I promised to bond with my new teammates. I never said I would allow you to interrogate me. Besides, none of you have given me anything in return." She replied smoothly. "You never asked." Shisui said weakly. Sakura carefully pressed against the taller Uchiha. "You haven't given me a chance. Won't you play nice and answer some of my questions now Shisui-kun?" She purred lowly. Shisui swallowed hard and tried to grin. "Yeah sure. Whatever you say Sakura-chan." He failed miserably. Sakura's smile turned downright wicked. "Thank you ever so much. You're such a team sport." She said as she watched his eyes glaze over slightly. "What's she doing?" Genma asked curiously. Itachi smirked. "Using Shisui's big mouth to her advantage." He replied. Sakura giggled a little and pressed two of her fingers to his cheek. "Wanna hear a secret?" She asked sweetly. Shisui nodded stupidly and Sakura leaned up to whisper in his ear so quietly that not even Itachi could hear. Shisui's face turned as red as the Sharingan and he closed his mouth for the rest of the day. Sakura stepped back from the obviously stunned Uchiha and turned with a pleased smile. "Ok now it's my turn to ask some questions!" She chirped. Shisui groaned and Sakura laughed.

"Shisui?" Itachi could curse himself for his curiosity when it came to things he didn't know. "Yes cousin?" Shisui's voice came out slightly higher than normal. "Ah...What exactly did she say to you?" Itachi asked, not sure if he wanted to know. Shisui turned red again and shook his head. "Ask Sakura-chan." He replied stubbornly. "But I'm asking you." Itachi said patiently. Shisui shook his head again. "No way am I gonna humiliate myself by answering. You can ask her." He maintained his refusal. Itachi might be scary but Sakura could inspire nightmares. Itachi huffed. "Fine." He said. Shisui's eyes widened as soon as his cousin was gone. "Shit." He groaned.

* * *

Fanfic writers like myself are so thankful that we are allowed to take such creative license with many shows, anime, manga, etc. If we weren't, this place would not exist. Have a nice day ^_^


	5. Team Seven's ReturnWhat the Hell!

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER FIVE: TEAM SEVEN RETURNS...AND WHAT THE HELL?!

CHARACTERS:

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

"I have never been so glad to see the gates of Konoha in my life!" Naruto groaned. "I'm just glad to get away from you smelly bastards." Sasuke grumbled. Sai nodded. "Yeah you two are the worst." He agreed resentfully. Kakashi remained silent in shock and some worry as he caught a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. "Um guys..." He trailed off. The three boys turned to look at him. "Who does that look like?" Kakashi asked faintly. "Holy fuck..." Naruto groaned. "Is that?" Sasuke asked in confusion. "It's Sakura." Sai confirmed. "She looks pissed." Naruto said uncomfortably. "We should get her down." Sasuke suggested. "Is that wise?" Kakashi asked. "If you want to live to see tomorrow then yes." Sai confirmed. So the four male members of Team 7 headed to Sakura's location and walked up the pillar she was stuck to with chakra. "Who did this?" Naruto asked. "Itachi did." Sasuke replied uncomfortably. Sai paled a little more as he recalled that particular cruel prank. "Yea this is his chakra." He confirmed weakly. Kakashi interrupted the chakra flow that was holding Sakura prisoner and the pinkette walked down the pillar with her head held high despite her lack of clothing. "What happened?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sneered. "Itachi-san and Shisui suggested that I should be initiated into the team." She replied loftily. "So they stripped you naked and hung you out for all to see?" Sai asked in horror. Sakura nodded shortly. "But that's ok. Retribution will be mine and those two will never see it coming." She replied calmly. Naruto blanched and Sai kindly handed her his outer shirt. The mesh shirt underneath was more than enough for him. Sakura donned it thankfully. "We need to get my clothes back." She said. "Ok." Sasuke agreed easily. Sakura ignored the stares and whispers as she headed toward the Uchiha compound with her rightful team.

"Itachi-chan I don't think it was such a good idea to pull such a cruel prank on Sakura-chan like that." Shisui said nervously. Itachi stared at him. "She has to go through the initiation just like you and Genma did." He replied blandly. Shisui shivered. "I understand that Itachi-chan but we should have chosen something different to do to her is all I'm saying." He said pleadingly. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "Surely one little girl doesn't scare you that badly Shisui." He commented. "You have never really seen her in action." Shisui protested as he heard his young cousins' voices as well as the blond as they put their shoes in the proper place to don slippers. Shisui paled to a milky chalk white when Sakura glided in wearing Sai's shirt. "Um I see you managed to get down without incident." He choked. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Of course I did Shisui-san. Did you really think I couldn't? Disrupting chakra flow is easy enough. Even if the chakra is completely foreign to you." She replied calmly. Sakura continued to smile as she moved right in Shisui's personal space. "Shisui-sama I'm only going to ask you once then I will force you to tell me. Where are my clothes?" She asked sweetly, posture completely harmless for the moment. "Uh...you'd have to ask Itachi-chan." Shisui squeaked. Sakura's sweet smile widened and she ran her hands up his arms. "But I'm asking _you_ Shisui-kun. I know you know where they are as well. So why don't you play nice and tell me where they are before I have to make you scream their location?" She lowered her voice a few octaves and smirked inwardly as Shisui shivered. "I...I um...Itachi-chan hid them." He stuttered. Sakura tilted her head to the side for a moment as if she were a predator considering the risks of taking on her prey. "You do know I'm completely naked under this shirt right?" She asked. Shisui nodded uncomfortably and Sakura continued to stare at him. "Mikoto-sama thinks the world of me Shisui-kun, Itachi-san. Imagine if I told her about your ugly little stunt. How big of a stain do you think the two of you would make on her wall?" She asked curiously. "Mother will not kill me because I'm the heir to the clan." Itachi finally spoke. Sakura turned her head slightly to regard the younger of the two older Uchiha and her smile widened slightly evilly. "Why would you think that? She has two other sons that are fully capable of leading the Uchiha Clan in the event of your demise. She knows this. I hardly think that she'd forget that anytime soon either. After all, she gave birth to them." She replied loftily.

Sakura sighed happily as she put on her newly returned clothes. "Sakura?" Sasuke called her hesitantly. "Hai Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to him cheerfully. "Have I told you that of all the humans and even the demons in this world, you are the one that scares me the most?" Sasuke asked. "No but thank you for telling me." Sakura replied with a benign smile. "Sasuke, Sakura, we have a mission." Sai said solemnly. Sakura held one pale hand out for the mission scroll and Sai handed it to her. "Hm. It would seem that we're going to have to get our hands dirty." She mused as she read the contents of the scroll. "Anbu Team 7 are to come along so that Konoha can see how well we all work together." Sai informed her. "That's just as well. I think they should see just what I can do." Sakura replied grimly. "Did you happen to see the test scores for us?" Sasuke asked. "I got my Anbu tattoo today so I'm assuming you three passed as well. You can ask Tsunade-sama before we leave." Sakura replied. Sasuke and Sai both nodded. Naruto groaned angrily. "I was looking forward to a hot shower and some ramen from Ichiraku!" He whined. Sakura glared at the blond and huffed. "Why don't you go get a shower now you moron? We can eat before we leave. We're not set to leave until dawn tomorrow. So go do what you need to do and get some sleep." She snapped. Naruto departed to do as told. "I take it Kakashi-sensei isn't going with us?" Sai asked calmly. "Yes he is. Kakashi is our team captain after all. I'm going as the medic obviously and Anbu Team 7 are merely reinforcements." Sakura replied patiently. Sai nodded once more as Sasuke returned with their test scores. "We all made it to Anbu." He said. "Good. You guys can get your marks before we leave. Did Tsunade-sama issue the masks?" Sakura asked briskly. "Hai." Sasuke replied. "Take a shower. Meet me at the gates of the district in twenty minutes. I'll take you to see Nasawa-san and Hasawei-san." Sakura ordered. The pink haired kunoichi departed to take her own shower and change her clothes.

Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto accepted their Anbu masks as soon as they finished getting the tattoo while Sakura spoke to Hasawei about some new ink she might want in the future. "If you can imagine it, I can bring it to life on your flesh Sakura-chan. Just let me know when you want it." Hasawei said cheerfully. "Hai. Will do Hasawei-san." Sakura replied. She departed with her teammates and they all went their separate ways until they were to meet up at dawn the next morning.

* * *

Fanfic writers like myself are so thankful that we are allowed to take such creative license with many shows, anime, manga, etc. If we weren't, this place would not exist. Have a nice day ^_^


	6. A Lesson of Right and Wrong from Sakura

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER SIX: AN EXAMPLE OF RIGHT AND WRONG ACCORDING TO SAKURA

CHARACTERS:

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

Four very annoyed Uchihas, one angry pinkette, and one aggravated blond Kyuubi container waited for Kakashi to arrive. "Sakura I thought you trained Kakashi out of being tardy." Sasuke snapped. "So did I." Sakura replied through clenched teeth. "Can we at least eat breakfast since Kakashi's late?" Naruto whined. A silent stare from Sakura made Naruto fall silent. "Is this a normal occurrence for you?" Itachi asked sharply. Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto nodded. "It is." They replied in unison.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Tsunade-sama had some last minute instructions for me to bring." Kakashi held his hands up when he arrived to four dark auras full of anger. Sakura held one hand out silently, demanding to see them and the silver haired Jounin obediently turned them over. Bright emerald eyes scanned them and darkened with each word she read. "It would seem that our primary mission has changed." She said. "It has?" Sasuke asked curiously. Sakura nodded. "Yes. We're to head out to Suna. That's where our target has last been sighted. Gaara probably felt some sadistic pleasure when he caught wind of this." She grumbled as she pulled her Tora mask over her pale features. "It's gonna be hot later Sakura-chan! Do we have to wear the Anbu cloaks through the desert?" Naruto whined. Sakura glared behind her mask, a little put out that he couldn't see it. "Yes. We're Anbu members you moron. Here." She snapped as she threw him a bag of trail mix she had made. Naruto whooped happily and dug in, ignoring the suddenly angry glares he was given from his other two teammates.

"Sakura-chan has been muttering to herself steadily since we hit the desert. Wonder what she's saying." Shisui said as he moved up beside his twin cousins. Sasuke snorted, amused. "She's been cursing steadily for the past half hour. I'm kind of worried to be honest. If she's working herself into a rage this quickly, who knows what will happen in Suna." He replied as cheerfully as an Uchiha could be if said Uchiha wasn't Shisui. Naruto and Sai were remaining silent so as not to catch the brunt of Sakura's anger. "She's really pissed about having to return to Suna since last time, she was nearly shanghaied into marrying Gaara to cement a new peace treaty between us and them. The two of them nearly destroyed the entire village." Kakashi spoke since his teammates wouldn't. Shisui nodded miserably. "Sound about right." He said. Sakura abruptly fell silent and Sasuke stiffened. "That's good right? She's not angry anymore?" Shisui asked. "No. That's not good. If she cuts herself off mid-tirade, she's either hit her boiling point or we're about to be in trouble." Sasuke replied stiffly. "Should we try and protect her?" Genma asked. Sai snorted this time. "If you want to stand between her and her vicious fists, go ahead." He replied. A group of men suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Give us all your money, valuables, and that pretty bitch back there and we'll kindly let you guys leave." The leader sneered. Sakura twitched as she walked to the front of the group silently. "Pretty _bitch_? Is that what you just called me?" She asked calmly. "Now Sakura-chan if you kill them messily, Gaara-sama won't be happy that you've tracked blood and possibly guts into his office." Kakashi tried to calm her. Sakura calmly lifted her Anbu mask off her face and handed it to Naruto silently. "I don't need to remain anonymous to kick the shit out of these pansies." She said coolly. "Don't treat us like common thugs you uppity bitch! We're the top dogs in this desert!" The leader bellowed angrily. Sakura sneered. "I'm an Anbu kunoichi you dicktard. Do you think I'm scared of a bunch of morons that can't even use chakra?!" She demanded haughtily. "Who says we can't use chakra?" The leader sneered back. A slow smile worked its way across the pinkette's face. "You can? Well then let's see what you've got." Sakura said cheerfully. Sai slowly backed toward the back of the group because he knew what was coming next. "Don't be a coward Sai." Itachi said quietly. "I'm not a coward Aniki. I'm just smart." Sai replied proudly as he ducked behind Kakashi.

Sakura clucked her tongue in disappointment. "And here I thought you guys were actually going to give me a challenge. How sad. Now I'm going to have to kill you because you had the nerve to keep me in this horrible desert longer than necessary." She said sadly. The pink haired kunoichi's hands glowed with chakra and she lunged forward gracefully, tapping the chest of the man next to the leader of the group. Eyes widened when the man's chest exploded in a mass of blood and gore. Sakura didn't even flinch when a piece of lung slapped her in the face and slid off into the sand. The pink haired kunoichi smiled disarmingly at the stunned men. "Anyone else want to fight?" She asked cheerfully. Shisui and Sasuke both dodged the spine and another lung respectively without saying a word. "Sakura take it easy on them ne?" Kakashi scolded. Sakura rolled her eyes and kicked another man in the leg, breaking said leg and leaving the guy screaming on the ground. "Is that easy enough for you sensei?" She sneered. Kakashi sighed. "Fine. Go ahead and kill them all." He caved. Sakura did a few hand signs and everyone but the leader was swallowed by the desert sand. "So let's get back to the fact that your chakra usage was pathetic, you called me a bitch, and I've just killed all your men. Don't you think you should grovel a little and beg for your life?" She asked blandly. "That was my brother's lung that hit your ugly face you Leaf whore." The leader replied coldly. Sakura's eyes darkened angrily. "Whore? I was all set to spare your pathetic life and you continue to insult me?! What is your problem you douche bag?! Didn't your parents ever teach you not to taunt people stronger than you?!" She demanded furiously. The guy shrugged. "The way I see it demon bitch is that you'll kill me anyway and you'll make it slow because I've hurt your feelings and that will be that." He replied. The pinkette charged her hands full of chakra and stroked the man's face, neck, chest, and stomach. "I'm not a demon you moron. And I didn't kill you slowly. Just messily." Sakura said as the man exploded, splattering herself and everyone behind her with gore.

The group moved closer to Suna silently, still covered in the mess from their earlier...battle. If it could even be called that. "Sakura don't you think you were a little bit over the top there?" Sasuke broached the topic hesitantly. Sakura turned dark green eyes toward her teammate and shrugged. "They were clearly too stupid to live. If they had just taken the out I offered them and left well enough alone, they'd all still be alive and we wouldn't be covered in their blood and guts. But they didn't." She replied. "That was pretty much murder and you know it. Those morons couldn't defend themselves from a real ninja." Genma piped up on Sasuke's side of the argument. Sakura smiled eerily as she shrugged once more. "Do you think they would have been any kinder to us if they were the stronger ninja? They were trying to rob you guys and play pass the kunoichi? I know damned well what they would do with me if you guys had obeyed so I think of it as an act of mercy that they died by my hands." She replied, not actually caring about the corpses that no one would ever find. "I understand what you meant by skewed sense of right and wrong now." Genma said quietly.

* * *

Fanfic writers like myself are so thankful that we are allowed to take such creative license with many shows, anime, manga, etc. If we weren't, this place would not exist. Have a nice day ^_^


	7. This Mission Better Be Worth It!

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER SEVEN: THIS MISSION BETTER BE WORTH IT!

CHARACTERS:

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

Even Itachi couldn't deny that the hot spring was a blessing since Sakura had decided to blow up those men. Plus it was large enough that everyone could bathe without touching one another. Itachi watched his cousins chat with Sakura while Genma engaged Kakashi in conversation about the book he was reading apparently. With a silent sigh, he decided that it would be wise to observe the newest member of his team to see if it was indeed a wise choice to have her on the squad. "Why did you want to be a kunoichi when you could have done just as well as a merchant?" Shisui asked curiously.

Sakura sighed. "My parents wanted me to be a merchant. I was ok with that before my father traded me to pay his debts. Now I couldn't fathom being a merchant because I can't always function properly in society. I'd probably drive the business into the ground fairly quickly." She replied. Shisui grinned. "At least your customers would never think to cheat you with that famous temper of yours." He teased. Sakura laughed, catching Itachi's attention. "That is true but by the same token everyone would be afraid to come do business with me for the same reason." She agreed. Shisui shrugged. "It would be their loss would it not?" He asked. Sakura inclined her head. "It would be. But I am much more content being a kunoichi than a merchant." She replied softly.

Sakura was thankful that Gaara was such a workaholic because otherwise their arrival would be extremely awkward. "About time you got here." He sniffed. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Piss off. I didn't want to hear you pissing and moaning about me tracking dead people on your office floor." She replied with a sneer. Gaara tilted his head curiously. "We were...detained by bandits." Sakura explained. "Detained? The _famous_ Team 7 detained by lowly bandits? Oh the horror." Gaara snorted. Sakura glared openly at the red head while Naruto laughed. "Yeah you should have seen it Gaara! They didn't stand a chance against Sakura-chan's vicious temper though!" The blond replied. Sakura sniffed disdainfully. "Tell me what happened then." Gaara said. "Well they surrounded us, demanded our stuff and made the mistake of calling Sakura a bitch. So she opened a can of whup-ass on them and that was that." Sai summarized lazily. Gaara sighed. "Here's the file we have on your target." He said tiredly. Sakura reached forward but Itachi quickly took the file before she could.

"Our next destination seems to be a small village outside of Hidden Waterfall." He murmured. Sakura clenched her jaw to keep quiet and Gaara smirked. "So Sakura do you want to rethink being my wife after all?" He teased. Sakura blinked. "Nope. I'm good. Suna couldn't handle the two of us together for that long." She replied cheekily. Naruto smirked as he noticed both Shisui and Itachi tense at the easy banter the two shared. "The guest rooms have been prepared for your stay as long as you have need of them. And remember Sakura if you get lonely you only have to call." Gaara couldn't resist a parting shot. Sakura scoffed and gave the Kazekage the finger. Gaara grinned in reply and called a Chunin to escort them to their rooms.

Sakura sighed as everyone piled into her and Kakashi's room to talk about the mission. "Ok so we're tracking a group of missing ninja that have left a bunch of destruction in their wake?" Naruto asked. "That's right. They started here but couldn't really do much because Gaara is here. So they moved toward Hidden Waterfall because that is a much smaller ninja village." Kakashi confirmed. "There are three villages that aren't close enough to any hidden village to gain protection that these missing ninjas might target. The two closest to Suna haven't been touched yet but the one outside of Waterfall sent a distress call to that village a day ago." Shisui piped up. Naruto looked at some of the pictures that were included in the file and paled. "Um Sakura-chan you might want to look at this." He said uneasily. The blond slid the photos over to the pinkette who looked at them stonily. Only someone that knew her as well as she knew herself could tell that she was furious.

"Rest up everyone. I intend to catch up to these murdering sons of bitches tomorrow. They are not going to get away with so much as breathing on another innocent person." Sakura said icily. The room emptied of extra shinobi and Sakura laid on her back staring at the ceiling. "We'll catch them Sakura. Don't worry." Kakashi assured her. "I know we will. And when we do, they will be shown no mercy." Sakura replied blankly. "What did you see? We never got through the whole file." Kakashi asked. "The corpses of children Kakashi. They're killing kids." Sakura replied quietly. Kakashi made an angry noise in his throat. "You're right Sakura. They won't be getting away from us." He said. The two shinobi fell into uneasy sleep, dreaming of their own worst fears and other nightmares.

* * *

Fanfic writers like myself are so thankful that we are allowed to take such creative license with many shows, anime, manga, etc. If we weren't, this place would not exist. Have a nice day ^_^


	8. The Hunt Begins!

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE HUNT BEGINS!

CHARACTERS:

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

Dawn came too early in Sakura's opinion but she was glad it had arrived all the same. Her sleep had been anything but restful so she was determined to find the people responsible for the mass murders she had seen in the photos that had haunted her dreams. "You're up early Sakura-san." Itachi commented as the Tora masked female joined him, fully dressed and ready to go. "I didn't sleep well last night." Sakura admitted. Itachi inclined his head slightly to show he understood and they waited for the rest of their teammates together silently.

"I didn't know you were capable of dreaming." Sai said nonchalantly as he joined the two with his ever present sketch pad. "I can't dream like normal people moron. I can only dream about things that are very vivid to me. It has to be something that evokes something strong in me." Sakura snapped. The rest of the two teams showed up and the conversation died out in favor of a harsh pace to try and make it to the next village on their path. No one spoke during the journey because everyone knew that conversation wasn't welcome by the way their only female's chakra swirled around her.

Sakura was suddenly glad she had the Anbu mask on her face. If the others saw her expression, they might tease her for being weak. The devastation they had walked into tore at her heart and suddenly she didn't know what to do or say, only that she wanted to face the monsters responsible and tear them apart with her bare hands. Naruto silently slipped his hand into hers and the pinkette squeezed as hard as she could without hurting him. "Where are the adults Naruto? Why are there just children?" Sakura whispered. "I don't know Sakura-chan but we'll find all the answers to all our questions. They will pay for hurting these innocent children." Naruto whispered back.

"Let's try to find any survivors. If there are none to be found, let's move on." Kakashi ordered softly. Sakura closed her eyes and let her chakra pulse outwards to detect any signs of life besides their own. "There's two slight chakra signatures about three hundred yards to the right." She said quietly after a few minutes. The pink haired kunoichi dragged her blond friend with her and the two went to find the survivors. "This is the first village we've come through and I can't help but wonder if all the villages that were attacked will look like this." Shisui murmured as Sakura and Naruto returned with two children that managed to survive.

Shisui and Genma watched as Sakura knelt down and removed her Tora mask. "Hi. My name is Sakura. The man that helped me out is Naruto. Can I ask you a few questions so I can find your parents and punish the people that did this?" She asked softly. The little girl sniffled softly and pointed at Sakura's mask. "They wore those." She said. "Masks? Like this one?" Sakura asked. The girl nodded. "Did they speak?" Sakura asked softly. "They said to kill all the children so the adults wouldn't have a reason to stay." The girl replied. Sakura settled until she was sitting on her legs as if at a tea ceremony. "Why would they do that?" She asked. "Well the masked people said that he would be pleased with their efforts to bring more subjects into the labs. Adults are easier to manipulate than children because all their growing is done." The girl replied. Sakura nodded and smiled to hide her anger. "Thank you so much ojou-chan. You gave me a lot of really interesting things to help out." She chirped. "I did?" The girl asked skeptically. "Yup. You sure did. Now I know why your village was destroyed and where your parents might have been taken." Sakura replied. "Please bring them home nee-chan." The girl pleaded. Sakura's smile widened. "I'll do my absolute best ojou-chan. I will send some you and your brother to some nice people until your parents have been returned ok?" She said. The girl nodded.

After leaving the children with a Suna Anbu cell and strict instructions to send them to Konoha, Sakura donned her mask again and turned toward the other end of the remains of the village. "I think I know where they're taking the adults." She said quietly. "You do? Where are they?" Kakashi asked. Sakura's stance radiated fear and hatred. "Lab number 66." She replied curtly.

* * *

I enjoy writing for everyone who will read it. I also take suggestions and try my best to work them into my stories. If anyone has any ideas for a certain scene or a certain chapter by all means do give them to me and I'll do my best to use them. ^_^


	9. Return to Lab 66

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER EIGHT: RETURN TO LAB 66!

CHARACTERS: YAKUSHI KABUTO

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

"What's Lab 66 Sakura-chan? We need all the information you can give us if we're to do this mission correctly." Shisui asked. Sakura was glad of her Anbu mask so they couldn't see the haunted expression on her face. "Lab 66 is the worst of the genetic labs Orochimaru set up when he fled from Konoha. That was the lab I was taken to when my father gave me to Orochimaru to pay his debts." She replied blankly. "How far is it from here?" Kakashi asked in an attempt to keep Sakura from dwelling on her past. "Ten miles northwest of here." Sakura replied. "We should get going if we're going to make it before nightfall." Sai said.

The lab loomed before them as they approached from the northwest. "This is a very large lab." Itachi finally commented. Sakura nodded, mouth dry. "It's one of three labs Orochimaru built to sustain a large amount of people." She replied hoarsely. The pink haired kunoichi took a drink from her canteen and sighed. "Give us the intel Sakura-chan." Shisui encouraged. "There are rotations of guards that patrol the entrances of the lab at various hours. The southern wall is built against a cliff so anyone besides a ninja would fall to their death if they tried to approach it. Similarly there are S-class shinobi guarding that wall because ninja have tried to break in that way many times to shut the lab down. The eastern wall is protected by various genjutsu and ninjutsu traps that aren't set to trigger until there's no way to avoid them. The small lakes that are spread out between the wall and the forest are filled with experiments that were deemed too abnormal to release into society but too valuable to destroy. They're dangerous to shinobi and non-shinobi alike. Only lightning jutsu or ice jutsu can kill them. They're fast and they're strong. Even the smallest of these experiments could drag a full grown male shinobi under the water and kill him easily. Orochimaru was trying to recreate one of the tailed beasts. The aquatic one I believe. The western wall is protected by elite Sound shinobi. They might not give an Anbu team trouble but for normal ninja they're pretty fierce. The northern wall is relatively unguarded for the simple fact that it doesn't need to be defended as much as the other walls because the northern wall is the main entrance and exit to the lab. Lab workers and other various people are constantly going in and out of the gates there. There are various jutsu worked into the stone around the doors that prevents anyone from gaining entrance using a henge or other concealing jutsu to hide who they are. similarly, there are measures in place to foil the Byakugan from seeing inside it. Orochimaru didn't plan for any other type of spying jutsu so a Yamanaka or an Aburame or even an Uchiha could get in and spy quite easily." Sakura replied dispassionately. "So how will we be getting in?" Naruto asked nervously. "Easy. You come with me and I'll get you inside. Oh and welcome home Sakura-chan." A familiar voice said snidely.

"Kabuto." Sakura spat. Her bright eyes were almost black with anger as she glared at the silver haired man that stood before them. "This is not home. My home is Konoha. Where I belong." Sakura addressed his last comment with a sneer. Kabuto merely adjusted his glasses and led them into the compound. "Aren't you curious Sakura-chan why Orochimaru-sama is allowing this to happen?" He teased. "No. I could care less about Orochimaru's asinine plans to become immortal. I could also care less about his stupid genetic experiments to that end. I do care about the children being orphaned so that he can continue his idiocy." Sakura snapped as she forced the memories to the back of her mind. "It's actually quite fortunate that you've returned Sakura-chan. Orochimaru-sama has missed you all these years since you managed to escape." Kabuto said conversationally. "Oh really now? I was of the opinion that narcissistic bastards only missed themselves when they finally shut up and stopped looking in the nearest mirror." Sakura sneered. Kabuto shook his head. "Dearest Sakura-chan Orochimaru-sama adored you. Why do you think he took it so easy on you when you were here. Now that you're back however, he is much pleased. Now I know you won't stay of your own volition so Orochimaru-sama wants to arrange a little trade so to speak." He said pleasantly. "Are you kidding me? I would never trade anything for my freedom. You and that snake bitch can go jump into a fire and burn in hell." Sakura spat. Kabuto smiled widely. "Ah but you misunderstand me. You want this lab shut down don't you? Well in order to do that, you have to give something in return. This is one of our best labs you know. And if you were to agree to our little proposal, you've grown too much for this lab. You'd be placed in a different lab and the experiments would be very different. This lab is only for children and unaltered adults. In fact, Orochimaru-sama is dispatching several squads to round up any surviving children in the six villages we've already attacked as we speak. Isn't that lovely? They'll do wonderfully in this lab." He replied cheerfully.

Sasuke and Sai both caught the pinkette as she lunged forward to attack the silver haired man. "Stop baiting her Kabuto!" Sasuke snapped. "But why should I Sasuke-kun? It's absolutely entertaining to make her so angry." Kabuto laughed. The medic reached out and snatched the mask off Sakura's face and smiled widely. "Oh that anger is so beautiful Sakura-chan." He simpered. Sakura snarled angrily as she tried to reach Kabuto's smug face. "If you even think about touching those children, I'll send you and this entire lab straight to hell!" She warned angrily. "It's too late for that I'm afraid. Look. The first squad has returned with the first round of brats." Kabuto laughed.

"Fine. What's this proposal you're babbling about?" Sakura snarled. "We've been watching your progress in Konoha. Orochimaru-sama is very pleased with your development thus far and has decided that he wants you to come home so he can finish what he started when you were a baby. If you agree to it, all the people we've captured in the last few days will be released as will those kids you're so fond of and they can move on with their useless lives. If you disagree, we'll continue to do what we're doing now and once we're finished with the little villages, we'll set our sights higher until we get to your precious Konoha." Kabuto said cheerfully. "Konoha wouldn't be so foolish as to allow you to infiltrate our village and do as you please there." Shisui pointed out. "But we already have. How do you think we've kept such good tabs on Sakura-chan over here?" Kabuto asked smugly. Sakura searched her memories frantically. "My mother." She breathed in understanding. "That's right. Your mother as you think of her is actually one our more elite Sound kunoichi that took her place when we let you go." Kabuto confirmed. "Where's my real mother then?" Sakura demanded. "Dead of course. She was the first person your father traded for his debt. She didn't survive the experimentation sadly so in a desperate gamble, he traded you in hopes that his debt would be forgiven. Orochimaru-sama obliged him because you were such a perfect specimen for our experiments." Kabuto replied. "How did I get back to Konoha if I was such a valuable specimen? Orochimaru wouldn't have wanted to give me up so easily." Sakura demanded. "That's very true. In fact, Orochimaru-sama was very loath to part with you but if you didn't become a kunoichi, how would he be able to finish his experiments? As a civilian, you would have met the same pathetic fate as your mother so for the greater good, Orochimaru-sama gave you to the kunoichi you have been living with your whole life and allowed you to 'escape' back to Konoha where you have become a very well-rounded, accomplished kunoichi and now it's time to return and finish paying your father's debts." Kabuto replied.

* * *

I enjoy writing for everyone who will read it. I also take suggestions and try my best to work them into my stories. If anyone has any ideas for a certain scene or a certain chapter by all means do give them to me and I'll do my best to use them. ^_^


	10. Tricked by a Traitor?

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER NINE: TRICKED BY A TRAITOR?

CHARACTERS: OROCHIMARU

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

"Fuck you!" Naruto bellowed. "Ah now Naruto-kun that language isn't really necessary is it?" Kabuto chided. "She's not going anywhere with you." Sasuke backed the blond up resolutely. His arms were still clamped around Sakura's stomach while his twin brother's were wrapped around her chest. "I don't think that's your call Sasuke-kun. That is entirely up to Sakura-chan who's really a bleeding heart when it comes to children. Aren't you Sakura-chan?" Kabuto sneered. Sakura spat at his feet and remained silent. "We know that Sakura has a soft spot for kids! We've known her for a long damned time you silver haired bastard! It's _you_ who doesn't know Sakura-chan at all!" Naruto yelled angrily. Anbu Team 7 watched silently and wondered what the pinkette would choose. To agree would be treason but to refuse would eat her alive with guilt for the rest of her life. "We're with you no matter what Sakura." Kakashi said solemnly.

"Come along. I agreed to bring you into the lab didn't I? You can decide when you see Orochimaru-sama for yourself again." Kabuto said briskly. Numbly, Sakura followed Kabuto silently into the lab, dragging Sasuke and Sai along behind her. They let her go so they wouldn't be dragged anymore and everyone followed silently. "If you agree, we'll have to report to Tsunade-sama that you have betrayed the village." Shisui said quietly. Sakura nodded. "I know. But Tsunade-shishou would understand. I haven't agreed to anything yet so keep those stupid words to yourself." She replied shortly. Itachi silently watched his teammates and his brothers struggle with the decision Sakura had yet to make. Even he could admit if only to himself that should she agree, he would be most displeased. She was fun to mess with. Much more fun than his whiny little brothers.

"Welcome home Sakura-chan. I look forward to seeing what you have learned since I let you go." Orochimaru said from his seat. Sakura didn't bow to him or show him any type of regard. "Don't be so quick to welcome me back into the fold just yet Orochimaru. I haven't agreed to a damned thing." Sakura snapped as she snatched her mask back from Kabuto and tucked in into her hip pouch. "Oh but you will. Especially when I offer you what you have always wanted." Orochimaru chuckled. "And what might that be?" Sakura asked icily. "Your mother. Alive and well. Not some kunoichi substitute." Orochimaru replied. "My mother's dead. Kabuto told me so himself. As far as I know, this moron has never lied to me." Sakura snapped. "And if that were the case? If he were telling the truth? Are you satisfied with that Sound kunoichi as your mother?" Orochimaru laughed. "She's done right by me all my life so she's perfectly sufficient as my mother." Sakura replied noncommittally. Orochimaru clucked his tongue lightly. "Do you know why Kabuto was waiting for you at the gates?" He asked. "You knew I was coming. How could you not when you know my chakra signature better than anyone else? After all you gave it to me so you should know it right?" Sakura replied uncaringly. "That's right dearest. We know your chakra signature very well but that's not it. I knew you would return for the simple fact that you can't let others suffer for you." Orochimaru chuckled. Sakura stiffened. "Excuse me?" She bit off. "All these needless slaughters and capturing the adults of the villages was merely so that you would come back to stop us from hurting anyone innocent. I hired those missing-ninja to kill those kids and bring their parents here because I knew you'd take the mission to hunt them down without hesitation. I also knew that you'd do whatever you deemed necessary to stop the ones responsible for the devastation you've seen. I knew you'd eventually come here as this is the closest lab to Waterfall. So I waited here for you. It was only a matter of time before we would come face to face again. I have been anxiously awaiting our reunion you know. After all you were my most successful experiment." Orochimaru explained.

Sakura turned to stone. She didn't move, breathe, or speak for a few moments. "All of this was just some sick ruse to get me back here to a place I hate and fear? For what purpose? To continue the experiments? To twist me even more? What end are you searching for?" She finally demanded. Orochimaru shook his head. "I will admit that my experiments aren't finished yet. But you are mistaken if you think I was using you to look for immortality. You are to be the first human made demon. I have studied the tailed beasts for a long time Sakura-chan and I wanted to see if I could create a human being with all the power of a tailed beast without the form of a tailed beast. My experiments were edging toward success because you already disregard life much like a tailed beast does. I only stopped as early as I did because Akatsuki was getting dangerously close. I couldn't let them discover you my dear or they would have taken you and twisted you for their own purpose." Orochimaru explained. "You want to make me into a monster? Just like you? With no regard to human life at all. You would turn me into a mindless beast that only kills for sport. Destroy who I am." Sakura growled. "Not at all! I barely tweaked your personality because to mess with it too much would result in the experiment failing. Your emotional centers weren't messed with much either because it would end in failure. We had to find a medium so hence the people before you. Sakura-chan you are the finished product. You're not complete yet of course which is why we want you to return. Imagine how easily you could protect Konoha from people like the Akatsuki. Like me when you're finished? You could even go toe to toe with the Kyuubi himself." Orochimaru protested.

"Forget it! She's not going anywhere but home with us where she belongs!" Naruto bellowed. "And what happens when she becomes unstable and turns on you? Her genes aren't stabilized yet. We weren't able to finish the last experiment. It was stopped midway. Would you unleash someone like Sakura-chan on the innocent villagers of Konoha?" Orochimaru asked lightly. Naruto shook his head. "She wouldn't! Sakura-chan is better than that! She's not some mindless monster that kills without a care!" He retorted. "Isn't she? Those bandits in the desert. She could have just knocked them out or scared them away. Instead she slaughtered them like sheep. She even enjoyed it. Ask her how it felt if you don't believe me. She's not finished yet. Sakura knows I'm right and I know what she'll choose when I ask. Konoha won't say a word against it since it was Konoha that sanctioned this little experiment in the first place." Orochimaru said. "What?!" Naruto screamed. "Tell them what you learned Sakura-chan." Orochimaru smirked. "My father was on the council before he was disgraced. Orochimaru and Konoha made a deal when the Third was still alive. Before Minato-sama took Hokageship from Sarutobi-sama. Konoha was afraid that the leader of the Uchiha Clan Madara would try to set the Kyuubi on the village again. It was correct to fear such a thing so in exchange for Orochimaru to leave the village without being prosecuted for his illegal experiments to attain immortality, he had to agree that he would create an ultimate defense for the village. Naruto couldn't be considered as a candidate because Minato-sama was going to seal the Kyuubi in him. The Uchiha couldn't participate because they were the reason this was taking place anyway. None of the other clans would do either because of their kekkei genkai. A shinobi child wouldn't suffice either because most of the shinobi children were from the clans. A civilian child would have to work. Only a civilian child with the ability to become a shinobi would do the best. So my father agreed that should he ever need to, he would sacrifice his child for the good of the village." Sakura deadpanned. "So it wasn't to pay off a debt?" Kakashi asked. "He did owe Orochimaru a debt. He owed his entire life to Orochimaru. Without the Snake Sannin he would never have become as important to the village as he was. On the flip side, his fall from grace wouldn't have been so high but he chose that path. I was given no choice." Sakura replied. "So what will you do?" Itachi asked. "I don't want to be like the girl in the desert. That's not who I am. If turning myself over to Orochimaru and submitting to the experiments will protect Konoha and the people I love then I'll do it without hesitation." Sakura replied steadily.

"You can't Sakura-chan! What about all of us in the village?!" Naruto cried. "What about you? As it stands now I might only bring you harm! I could turn on you at any moment and I wouldn't feel a single shred of remorse about it! It would be just like in the desert! Don't you understand how much I don't want to do this but I have no choice! If I don't, eventually I'll have to be put down because I'll be too damned dangerous!" Sakura retorted angrily. "We'll help you! I'm sure there's something Baa-chan can do for you! Please don't let this snake touch you anymore!" Naruto pleaded. "I'm sorry. I can't take the chance that I'll do something that I'll regret. I thought the tattoo would help curb my more sadistic tendencies but the desert proved that wasn't right. I don't want to do this anymore than you want me to do it but if this is what it takes to keep you all safe from myself then I'll do it willingly this time. I have a choice and I need you to trust me to make the right one. Please." Sakura begged.

"Ok Sakura. We'll trust you. How long will you be gone?" Kakashi finally stepped in. "I don't know. But I promise that I'll come back when I feel that I'm safe enough. I am and always will be loyal to Konoha and her people. I need you to tell Tsunade-shishou why I'm doing this and fight for me if anyone tries to label me a traitor." Sakura replied. "We will. Just be careful and come back ok?" Kakashi said. Sakura nodded. "I might be a liar by profession but I never break a promise. No matter what. Only death will keep me away." She replied fiercely.

* * *

I enjoy writing for everyone who will read it. I also take suggestions and try my best to work them into my stories. If anyone has any ideas for a certain scene or a certain chapter by all means do give them to me and I'll do my best to use them. ^_^


	11. Sakura's Return!

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER TEN: SAKURA'S RETURN!

CHARACTERS: IZUMO AND KOTETSU

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

"Tsunade-sama the gatekeepers are reporting a lone person approaching the gates." Shizune yawned. "Have them identify themselves. If they don't send Team 7 to deal with it. It's been four years already. I doubt Sakura is going to come back. Orochimaru has probably taken her body already." Tsunade said glumly. "Hai Hokage-sama." Shizune bowed and left to deliver the orders. Tsunade looked down at her jar of sake and with a angry cry flung it across the room. The sound of shattering clay did nothing to make her feel less angry but she could do nothing about it. It was out of her hands. Tsunade hated to feel powerless.

"Identify yourself please stranger-san." Izumo said calmly. "I'm surprised you're being to tense Izumo-san. I guess I was away longer than I expected to be." A soft soprano chuckled. "Identify yourself please." Izumo repeated. "Alright. But you'd better call Team 7 before I do so. I would hate for them to find out last." The female voice replied. "Shizune-san did say to summon them if the person refused." Kotetsu pointed out. "Go get them then." Izumo sighed. The taller Chunin disappeared to obey his friend and the female waited patiently. "I wonder if I look any different. I wasn't allowed a mirror you know." She mused quietly. "Is that so? You speak like you were just released from prison or something." Izumo replied. "I was in a way." The girl said seriously.

"What's the big deal Izumo?! I was eating lunch with Hinata-chan! Do you have any idea how hard it is to have a day off on the same day?!" Naruto demanded as his three teammates followed him lazily. "Yeah yeah Naruto-kun. You'll be glad I bothered you I think. Now will you identify yourself stranger-chan?" Izumo brushed the blond off. "I suppose so." The girl replied as she reached a pale hand up and lowered her hood. Silence reigned for several minutes as Team 7 took in their missing member in all her returned glory.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's scream was heard by half the village. Sakura laughed lightly as she was crushed by the tall blond. "I'm glad to see you too Naruto but you're hurting me!" She said cheerfully. Sakura's bubblegum hair had brightened to a silvery pink and fell to her waist in shiny waves and her green eyes had taken on a slightly silver tint as well. "Did it hurt?" Naruto asked solemnly. Sakura's eyes twinkled as she surveyed her family. "Not now Naruto. I'll catch you guys up soon though. I have to go see Tsunade-shishou and pray she forgives me." She replied. Her boys walked with her all the way to Hokage Tower to meet with her Hokage. "Tsunade-sama took it hard at first. She kept you off the missing-ninja list by listing you MIA on the memorial wall. We visited it every day to feel closer to you. It was hard to imagine you in their hands ya know. Tsunade-sama understood once we explained everything to her but she still had to forbid us from taking any missions related to Sound for these past four years." Naruto said as they walked. People openly stared at the former pinkette as she glided down the street with her brothers. "I can only imagine. It wasn't as bad as you guys thought it would be though. Amazingly Orochimaru treated me very nicely. He made sure all of his men knew that I wasn't to be touched outside of the labs. He put me up in nice quarters. I had the run of the lab and the base as long as I behaved myself. I ate just as good as he and Kabuto did. I wasn't fed slop or anything. It was almost like being here." Sakura said as they walked up the stairs to Tsunade's office.

"Come in!" Tsunade called irritably. The door opened and the blonde spit her tea out in shock. "You're back." She said. "Yeah. I'm back. I'm also here for good. No more experiments." Sakura replied. "You're going to tell me all about it right? I'll have you reinstated from MIA status." Tsunade asked. "Of course. I want all of you to know what I endured. Could you summon Anbu Team 7 as well? They have a right to know what happened since they were there as well." Sakura replied. "Of course. Shizune go and get Anbu Team 7 here stat. Lie and tell them there's an emergency if you have to." Tsunade ordered. Shizune bowed and left to obey. While they waited, Tsunade came around her desk and gave the petite girl a hard hug. "I have been out of my mind worrying about what he was doing to you these past four years. You're the only one in the whole damned village that could make me sober just by being gone." She said gruffly. "I'm truly sorry Tsunade-shishou. It took longer than I thought. I can't wait to tell you all the things they did. You might be able to make use of them here in the healing process!" Sakura replied excitedly.

"Anbu Team 7 is here Tsunade-sama!" Shizune announced breathlessly. "Send them in." Tsunade replied imperously as she returned to her desk. Three pairs of dark eyes settled on Sakura, two widened in shock and one impassive except for curiosity.

"Good. Now that everyone's here, Sakura you may begin your tale at your convenience." Tsunade said briskly. "Hai Shishou." Sakura replied. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for a long talk.

* * *

I enjoy writing for everyone who will read it. I also take suggestions and try my best to work them into my stories. If anyone has any ideas for a certain scene or a certain chapter by all means do give them to me and I'll do my best to use them. ^_^


	12. Sakura's Story

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER ELEVEN: SAKURA'S STORY

CHARACTERS:

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

AN: I HAVE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO HAVE AN OROCHIMARU WHO ISN'T EVIL PER SE. HE IS NOT EXACTLY AN ENEMY BUT HE ISN'T A FRIEND EITHER. SOMEONE WHO IS AMORAL MUCH LIKE IAGO FROM OTHELLO. THIS OROCHIMARU IS NOT CANON PER SE EITHER. HE IS WHAT I ALWAYS THOUGHT OROCHIMARU SHOULD BE LIKE. THE CANON OROCHIMARU REMINDED ME OF SOME CREEPY CHILD MOLESTER OR SOMETHING. I HOPE PEOPLE LIKE THIS OROCHIMARU A LITTLE MORE.

* * *

"After you guys left me at Lab 66, Orochimaru released the prisoners he had taken from the surrounding villages like he promised. He even went so far as to give them homes and jobs in his own village to make sure I knew he was being sincere. He reunited any surviving children with their families as well. Then we left that lab and moved to his main lab in Sound. Lab number 0." Sakura began only to be interrupted. "How do you know he kept his word?" Sai asked. Sakura stared at him for a moment, annoyed at being interrupted. "I personally oversaw their placement within the village." She replied. "Continue please." Tsunade said after shooting Sai a dirty look. "After we reached Lab 0, I was given a full physical to see what kind of condition my body was in. Orochimaru actually found it amusing that you would teach me your super strength when it wasn't certain I could handle the transition from teenager into full grown woman. It amused him for weeks." Sakura continued. "He would find it funny that bastard." Tsunade grumbled. Sakura chuckled. "After my physical a workout was devised for me for about a month before Kabuto and Orochimaru felt comfortable enough to start the experiments again. Once that was over, I was injected with something to keep my body from lashing out against the lab techs or against anything they did to me. It was orange and felt like boiling ramen stock in my veins. They then drew blood and took some samples of my eye tissue, hair, skin, and nails. Classic boring stuff because they had to look at the levels of whatever. Kabuto fiddled with my blood for about an hour and then gave it back. By then the first shot wore off and I was tired as hell." She winced at the memory. "That sounds pretty standard for Orochimaru's body swapping exam." Tsunade pointed out. Sakura grinned. "Orochimaru wasn't planning on swapping bodies with me. After all the drugs and crap he pumped through me as a baby my body is pretty much toxic to him at this point. Anyway, after three months of that annoying shit, they started injecting serums made from my blood and tissue into my body. I swear I was injected with a rainbow at one point. The purple serum made me hungry, the orange one made me hyper as hell, the pink one made me stalk random lab workers for like three days, the green one made me insanely angry, and so on and so forth. The final serum they injected me with was a silver one. It was a perfected blend of tissues, blood, and chakra samples from three tailed beasts, me, and amazingly enough, these two crazy guys named Kimimaro and Juugo. It took them a year to perfect that serum. It changed my hair and eye color slightly. So up until about a week ago, I was getting injections of four different colored serums a day three times a day for the last three years. There was a gold one that was strictly chakra based that nearly caused an explosion of epic proportions because it forced my reserves to grow to like ten times their normal size. That one was injected into the base of my spine up near my brain. It hurt like hell too. The silver one was injected into my temple so that it would take effect quickly. There was a purple/gray one that was injected into my lower stomach to put my reproductive system to sleep that way if I ever wanted kids they wouldn't turn out like me. Then there was a black fluid that was like ice in my body. It was something that Orochimaru and Kabuto created from my blood, the blood of several tailed beasts and a few poisons that they had stolen from Sasori and Zetsu before defecting the Akatsuki." Sakura finished. "What did the black serum do?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh that? Well it made my chakra, blood, and skin toxic. I can touch people and do normal things like that. I can even have sex and not kill my partner but if anyone were to get my blood on their skin, in their mouth, nose or any other membranes, or in a cut on their skin it would kill them. Likewise if someone tried to drain or steal my chakra it would do the same thing. My skin toxicity though is actually kinda cool. I can actually will my pores to secrete a colorless, odorless, and tasteless gas or liquid much like forcing myself to sweat that will poison the air around me as well as my opponent. We tested it on the rogue shinobi Orochimaru hired to bring me to the lab and they died in about seven minutes." Sakura replied. "How did they die?" Shizune asked curiously. "I thought that'd get your attention Shizune-nee. What with you being an expert on poisons and all. It was a type of anti-coagulant that didn't need a visible cut to coax the blood out of. If my wet skin brushed theirs, all the blood would rush out of any available orifice. Those guys bled from the eyes, ears, mouth, nose, and a few other choice places that I won't mention." Sakura replied. "Did Orochimaru allow you to autopsy them?" Tsunade asked. "Of course. It was part of our deal. I agreed to let him inject me with those serums in exchange for bringing their secrets back to Konoha." Sakura replied. "But why did he let you do that?" Tsunade asked. "Autopsy my victims? Or let me bring home deadly secrets?" Sakura asked in response. "Both." Tsunade replied. "Well the autopsies were to show me what I could do to someone if I wasn't careful. It taught me control. That actually took the longest. It wasn't the injections and the experiments. It was learning how to control what I was given. If I hadn't learned any of that, I wouldn't have been able to leave and return until I had done so. The secret thing was something Orochimaru didn't really care about. He's got all the antidotes and stuff for my poisonous body so it would be kind of stupid to attack him with it." Sakura replied with a shrug.

"That gold serum and the purple/gray one you mentioned could be useful to us in developing better chakra replenishing pills and birth control for our kunoichi and fellow shinobi." Tsunade mused. "Yeah. That black serum could be useful too but we'd have to alter it for our own purposes. I'm sure Shizune will have a field day with that particular task." Sakura grinned at the dark haired woman. "Oh would I ever." Shizune agreed wistfully. "Can you still be a healer? A medic?" Tsunade asked. "Yeah. Kabuto and Orochimaru were worried about that at first too. So there was another experiment to see exactly which of my chakras were affected by the black serum. It was only my battle chakra. The serum totally rejected my medical chakra so it was left untouched." Sakura replied. "Are you saying that the black serum is capable of thought?" Tsunade asked. "Not exactly. The way the serum was created made it so that the serum could distinguish passive chakra from aggressive chakra so to speak. For example, I could use a fire jutsu and my flames would create a toxic smoke that would kill or severely sicken anyone but me or anyone with a tailed beast for about five hundred feet in a three-hundred and sixty degree radius from the fire. That's if the flames didn't kill them right off the bat. It only affects my battle chakra. Even if I used a chakra scalpel I would have to kill them the old fashion way with it unless I could coat it with my poisonous sweat." Sakura replied. "But that would compromise your medical chakra wouldn't it?" Shizune asked. "No. I just told you guys that the poison rejects my medical chakra completely." Sakura replied.

"Ok that's enough interrogation today. We didn't get her back just to alienate her with annoying questions." Tsunade said after she listened to and weighed Sakura's words. "I don't mind too much Shishou. It's nice to talk about it. I'd be more than happy to let you run some tests on the serums Orochimaru and Kabuto injected me with. I brought samples of all of them." Sakura said. "Why would Orochimaru do that?" Tsunade asked. Sakura huffed a sigh. "Because I need you guys to be able to replicate them. I will need injections of the silver, purple/gray, and black ones on a monthly basis for the next several years. My body's genetic make-up rejects them if I don't have a continuous dosage for at least three years. The purple/gray one is just to keep my reproductive system closed off long enough for my body to assimilate the other serums. After that I can choose to stop taking that serum altogether." She replied. "Alright. Turn the black one over to Shizune and I'll take the other two. We'll crack their codes and start trying to replicate them as soon as we can." Tsunade said. Sakura turned over three vials and took out three needles. "I'll show you guys how it's done just in case I can't do it myself." She said.

The silvery pinkette injected the silver serum into her temple first. Her eyes glowed slightly after she finished with it and Shizune perked in interest. "This one keeps the whole cocktail from clashing and destroying me." Sakura explained. She lifted her shirt a little so she could pull her waistband down to show a series of red spots across her lower stomach. "They don't hurt if that's what you're wondering. They're just little scars left behind to show just how many times this has been done." Sakura assured her teacher when she scowled. The pinkette injected the purple/gray serum through one of the scars and used a little healing chakra to keep it from bleeding. "Where do you inject the black one?" Shizune asked. Sakura winced. "That one is a little tricky. If you don't do it right you'll kill yourself and me. See how the needle is larger than the others? You have to stab me in the chest with it. The tip has to pierce my heart. My heart pumps it through my body and my blood absorbs it as does my chakra." She replied. "That's terrible." Shizune murmured. "It hurts too. Let's get it over with." Sakura replied. She opened her shirt just enough and quickly stabbed herself with it before she lost her nerve. Sakura's healing chakra kept her from bleeding and sealed the serum inside her so that it all pumped out.

"Do you think you can live alone?" Tsunade asked. "Yeah. I'll be fine to live on my own because I only need these injections three times a month. You don't have to do them all at the same time thankfully. The silver one is always the first one. It'll be hard for you guys to make it because you need tailed beast chakra, tissue, and blood. Mine is easily supplied of course. The same with the black serum too. You can substitute poisons if you want but if you want to stick exactly to the formula, I can arrange to get you a decent supply of the original poisons. The purple/gray and gold should be the easiest for you to make. You can borrow Kyuubi chakra for the gold serum and the purple/gray serum is a combination of various herbs, my blood, and some...um vaginal tissue." Sakura blushed brightly at the end of her explanation. Tsunade chuckled. "We'll make due." She assured the blushing kunoichi.

Sakura departed for her apartment, glad that she didn't have to answer anymore questions. She was tired and was looking forward to getting back to her life once more.

* * *

I enjoy writing for everyone who will read it. I also take suggestions and try my best to work them into my stories. If anyone has any ideas for a certain scene or a certain chapter by all means do give them to me and I'll do my best to use them. ^_^


	13. Resuming Life in Konoha

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER ELEVEN: RESUMING LIFE IN KONOHA

CHARACTERS: YAMANAKA INO, HYUUGA HINATA, KUREIHA TENTEN

WARNING:

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

AN: I HAVE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO HAVE AN OROCHIMARU WHO ISN'T EVIL PER SE. HE IS NOT EXACTLY AN ENEMY BUT HE ISN'T A FRIEND EITHER. SOMEONE WHO IS AMORAL MUCH LIKE IAGO FROM OTHELLO. THIS OROCHIMARU IS NOT CANON PER SE EITHER. HE IS WHAT I ALWAYS THOUGHT OROCHIMARU SHOULD BE LIKE. THE CANON OROCHIMARU REMINDED ME OF SOME CREEPY CHILD MOLESTER OR RAPIST. I HOPE PEOPLE LIKE THIS OROCHIMARU A LITTLE MORE.

* * *

Sakura stretched lazily and glanced at her alarm clock. 9:00 am stared back at her and she smiled. 'It's kind of nice to be able to sleep longer than a few hours at a time.' She thought happily. Sakura got up and got ready for a lazy day around her apartment. Just as she was stirring honey into her tea, there was a knock at her door. "Coming!" Sakura called as she finished her tea and took it with her to the door. "Hey Forehead I heard you were back but wanted to see for myself." A blonde kunoichi said. Sakura smiled. "Come in Ino-pig." She replied as she held her door open for her best friend. "I didn't come alone you know. I brought Hinata and Tenten with me." Ino warned. "That's fine." Sakura assured the blonde. The now foursome settled around Sakura's kitchen table with tea and some hastily made breakfast. "So what's up?" Sakura asked. "Where have you been for the past four years? You were gone so long and the elders wanted to deem you a traitor but your teammates and a couple of Anbu members and Tsunade-sama wouldn't let them." Ino demanded. Sakura sighed silently. "I was on a mission in Sound. Orochimaru and Sarutobi-sama made a deal before he defected. Orochimaru contacted Tsunade-shishou and demanded she hold up her end of the deal. So she sent me to do so in accordance with the terms." She replied. "For four years?!" Ino demanded. Sakura nodded. "Yeah. In exchange, we got some new stuff for our labs to synthesize for medical purposes to advance our nation's shinobi strength." She replied.

"Naruto-kun was always certain you'd come back." The lavender eyed heiress said softly. Sakura smiled as she reached out and squeezed her hand. "I missed you guys every day that I wasn't here." She replied. "We missed you too." Hinata said. "Let's go out and have some fun." The bun haired weapons expert said. "Yeah that sounds great. Can I wear my yoga pants and tank top?" Sakura asked. "Yeah sure Forehead. We're just going to go shop a little and maybe train a little." Ino replied. Sakura laughed. "I don't think I want to do any training just yet." She said. "Why not?" Tenten demanded. "Tsunade-shishou doesn't want me to train with anyone until after the meeting." Sakura replied. "Oh. Are you not cleared for training?" Tenten asked. "Not yet. I can only train with Shizune and Naruto at the moment." Sakura replied. "But you train alone right?" Ino asked. "Yeah. I definitely train alone." Sakura replied. "Then we'll wait." Ino said firmly.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten browsed the open air market together, laughing lightly and showing each other silly things. "You should get this weapons pouch Sakura-chan. It looks much better than that ratty one you kept from your Genin years." Tenten said. "You're right. I do need some new pouches huh?" Sakura laughed as she took the proffered black pouch. "It comes in a set Tenten-chan." Hinata said as she found the other three that went with the one Tenten had. "Hey cool. There's a pouch for your scrolls, a pouch for your poisons, and a couple more pouches for weapons or whatever else you want to stock." Tenten enthused. Sakura took the other three and put it in her basket. "Look at these herbs Sakura! There's some real exotic ones!" Ino called. The three girls moved over obediently to look and Sakura's eyes widened. There were the herbs she needed to make the reproductive serum she gave Tsunade. "I'll take all you have of this purple herb, the blue herb, the orange herb, and that golden herb over there." She said. "Hai medic-san." The seller replied. Sakura blinked as she recognized one of Orochimaru's lab techs under the kasa. "Can you give me a steady supply of these herbs?" She asked. "For a price yes." The lab tech replied. "Meet me at Hokage Tower after the market closes and we'll talk price ok?" Sakura said. "Of course medic-san." The lab tech replied. Sakura also bought some herbs for making poisons so she could experiment with her black serum and restock her supplies. "Ooh Sakura! Look at these weapons!" Tenten cried having drifted away when the silvery pinkette started talking shop with Ino and the herbalist. Sakura obeyed, Ino and Hinata trailing her both having bought herbs of their own, to see what Tenten found. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the huge case. Displayed in the velvet lined case were two katanas, two kodachi, and several small throwing knives. The metal was black as pitch and gleamed like a newly polished diamond. "How much?" The kunoichi asked as she stared at the blades longingly. "It seems that the Night Blades have chosen you young lady. I can tell you will put them to good use and treat them as if they were your most prized possession so I will trade them to you for some medical supplies." The elderly merchant replied. "What kind of medical supplies?" Sakura asked curiously. "My daughter has a rare disease that is slowly draining her life away. I have visited several healers but they can do nothing. All they can do is give her pain medicine and Valerian root to keep her comfortable." The elderly merchant replied. "If you are willing to trade me six of these cases then I'll personally come and heal your daughter." Sakura said. "You can cure her?" The merchant asked in disbelief. "I will of course have to examine her first but between myself, Hinata-sama, and Ino I believe we can. Is there anyway she can be transported here to Konoha?" Sakura asked in response. "As long as she is under the medication yes. Her immune system can bear this climate which is why we live in Fire Country." The merchant replied. "Bring her to this address and I'll personally look after her. I'll take those cases now and you have her here when the market is closed so you don't have to leave your booth." Sakura said firmly. "Hai medic-san." The merchant replied with a slight bow. Sakura took the cases and handed one to Tenten. "For you dear friend." She said. "Thanks!" Tenten grinned happily. Sakura sealed the other five into a scroll and put it in her newly acquired back pouch.

"Thanks for the awesome day Sakura-chan. I hope we can do this again soon." Hinata said as they sat around Sakura's table for dinner. "It was fun. I'm not technically on duty until after the meeting so anytime you guys are free stop by and see me." Sakura laughed. "We will Forehead." Ino mock-threatened. "Definitely." Tenten agreed. "I look forward to it!" Sakura replied. "Do you want some help with the dishes?" Tenten asked. "Nah. I got it. You girls go on home and I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Sakura replied. "If you're sure..." Ino trailed off. "I am. It's nice to be able to wash my own dishes again." Sakura assured the blonde. The three kunoichi got up and helped her clean up a little before bidding her goodnight and leaving. "I thought they'd never leave." Sakura sighed as she headed out toward the Tower to meet with the lab tech from Sound to negotiate a trade for the herbs she needed to survive.

"I was wondering why there was a Sound lab tech sitting in my office." Tsunade said as soon as Sakura showed up in her office. "Sorry Shishou but I knew you wouldn't hesitate to negotiate a deal to get all the herbs you need to make the serums I brought." Sakura replied. "You're right. However where will we get the tailed beast ingredients we need?" Tsunade confirmed. "I can speak to Orochimaru-sama on Sakura-sama's behalf and see if we can't work out a deal of some sort in addition to this one." The lab tech replied. "That would be acceptable. Now what price do you want for the herbs?" Tsunade asked. "There are some medical supplies that are scarce in Sound that are plentiful in Konoha. For example some of your lab equipment like the spectrometer that you have isn't available in Sound. Also our beakers aren't as safe as we want them to be. They're plastic. We need glass ones. And you have some Fire Country herbs we sorely need in Sound. If you can agree to an under the table trade agreement with Sound, the price will be paid for a steady supply of the supplies you require to ensure that Sakura-sama doesn't die. Including the tailed beast ingredients that you require for the silver and black serums." The lab tech replied. "And who would this agreement be made with?" Tsunade asked archly. "Sakura-sama, yourself, myself, and Kabuto-sama. Orochimaru-sama will sign the necessary documents when he sees her name on them. Kabuto-sama is the head of the medical and laboratory departments of the government of Sound as well as the hospitals and clinics. Orochimaru-sama is merely our leader." The lab tech replied. "Agreed. You draw up the papers, send them here and we'll sign them and send them back." Tsunade said. "Thank you Hokage-sama." The lab tech bowed and departed.

Sakura wiped her brow after operating on the merchant's daughter after having immediately returned from Tsunade's office. "Please stay here for the night. She'll be ready to depart for your home tomorrow afternoon. Make sure you strengthen her slowly or you'll do more harm than good and undo all my work." She said. "Hai medic-sama. Thank you so much." The elder merchant replied as she wiped her eyes. "It's nothing. Please rest. I'm going to do the same." Sakura said with a smile and a wave.

* * *

I enjoy writing for everyone who will read it. I also take suggestions and try my best to work them into my stories. If anyone has any ideas for a certain scene or a certain chapter by all means do give them to me and I'll do my best to use them. ^_^


	14. Crazy Orders

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER TWELVE: CRAZY ORDERS!

CHARACTERS:

WARNING: KISSING IN THE WOODS!

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

AN: I HAVE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO HAVE AN OROCHIMARU WHO ISN'T EVIL PER SE. HE IS NOT EXACTLY AN ENEMY BUT HE ISN'T A FRIEND EITHER. SOMEONE WHO IS AMORAL MUCH LIKE IAGO FROM OTHELLO. THIS OROCHIMARU IS NOT CANON PER SE EITHER. HE IS WHAT I ALWAYS THOUGHT OROCHIMARU SHOULD BE LIKE. THE CANON OROCHIMARU REMINDED ME OF SOME CREEPY CHILD MOLESTER OR RAPIST. I HOPE PEOPLE LIKE THIS OROCHIMARU A LITTLE MORE.

* * *

Shisui spotted the silvery pink haired kunoichi in the clearing by the lake his family owned. He wasn't a stalker or anything but he liked to keep tabs on his teammates. Even if she wasn't technically his teammate anymore. So with that thought firmly entrenched in his mind, the dark haired Uchiha decided to talk to her. Alone. Without Itachi tagging along. "Hey Shisui." Sakura greeted him with a smile as she dispelled her last surviving clone. "You seem to be adjusting just fine." Shisui said. "It's not hard. I've lived here most of my life." Sakura pointed out. "Ah yes. That's true." Shisui agreed with a small laugh. "Is there something you needed Shisui? I'd like to train a little more before I head to the tower for my next round of shots." Sakura asked with her head tilted slightly to the side like a curious cat.

"Are you still going to be on Anbu Team 7?" Shisui asked. "I was assigned to your team before my vacation so I'm pretty sure I'm still assigned to your team. The Elders aren't going to let me return to my actual team just because I'm back after four years." Sakura chuckled as she picked up her discarded weapons. The pinkette turned from pulling one of her shurikens out of a tree and gasped silently. "I know that I can't technically give you any orders because I'm not your Captain but I want you to keep safe and not pull a stupid stunt like the one at that lab four years ago. It's an order by the way." Shisui said quietly as he used his larger frame to cage the petite kunoichi against the tree. "I already told Tsunade-shishou that I wasn't going anywhere again." Sakura replied in an annoyed voice. "Tsunade-sama is the Hokage. You have to promise her things like that. I am just a teammate and friend. You don't owe me a thing. I _want_ you to promise me the same thing." Shisui said. A pale hand reached up and ghosted across an equally pale jawline and disappeared into dark hair. "You were afraid I wouldn't come home weren't you? I suppose I could understand that since I was a little worried myself." Sakura said quietly, eyes locked on obsidian despite the fact that his gaze was one of his most dangerous weapons. "It wasn't the same without you. Itachi and I couldn't even bring ourselves to mess with the twins. It was too much like kicking innocent babies or something. They moped around pathetically." Shisui replied, his head lowered to maintain the eye contact she was keeping. "I'm sorry. I promise not to run off and do something so foolish again." Sakura said softly.

"I almost believed that." Shisui chuckled before he leaned down the rest of the way and kissed her. Sakura's lips curved up against his and she reacted favorably to the much taller Uchiha's advance. "What would Itachi say if he knew you were here in the woods molesting me instead of training?" Sakura teased when he moved back from her. "Itachi isn't going to know I was here in the woods molesting you." Shisui laughed. "Itachi knows everything Shisui. At least he likes to think he does." Sakura replied. "But you're right. I have to go anyway. Clan meeting and stuff." Shisui sighed. "It'll be ok." Sakura assured him.

* * *

I enjoy writing for everyone who will read it. I also take suggestions and try my best to work them into my stories. If anyone has any ideas for a certain scene or a certain chapter by all means do give them to me and I'll do my best to use them. ^_^


	15. A Medical Setback!

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A MEDICAL SETBACK?!

CHARACTERS:

WARNING:

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

Sakura looked down and noticed a black patch on her arm as she dried off from her shower. Waving it off, the silvery pink haired kunoichi proceeded to get dressed for the day. "Sakura? Tsunade-sama sent me to remind you that you have a round of shots today." Shisui appeared in her window. "Ok. I'll go this afternoon." Sakura replied as she scratched at the patch of black skin absently. Shisui nodded and sat down on the windowsill. "Sakura about yesterday in the woods." He began. Sakura smiled. "Don't worry. I liked it. And I won't tell Itachi." She said fondly. "Oh ok." Shisui said lamely. Sakura laughed and tied off her braid. "You can go with me to the Tower Shisui-kun." She said. "Ok." Shisui agreed.

"Sakura I think you should come for your exam now. I noticed a patch of black on your side while you were stretching to put a scroll up." Tsunade said. "Ok." Sakura agreed. The silvery pink haired kunoichi took her shirt and pants off so that Tsunade and Shizune could examine her entire body. "There's something wrong with the serums I think. We've tried to replicate them as best as we could with the limited supplies we have on hand but it would seem that your body isn't taking to them." Tsunade said. "It might be the Kyuubi chakra Tsunade-sama. We don't know what tailed beast chakra he actually used nor do we know the tissue he used. Perhaps we should contact Kabuto and Orochimaru to inform them of this little problem." Shizune said. "That's up to Sakura. If she says no then we don't." Tsunade replied. "It's fine. Only Kabuto and Orochimaru really know the correct cocktail ingredients. If deviating from the exact recipe damaged me somehow then I want to fix it." Sakura said as she studied the black patches. "They'll continue to appear until we can get the correct medicines into you I'm afraid." Tsunade said. "They don't hurt or anything." Sakura mused as she poked one. "What does it feel like?" Shizune asked curiously. "Nothing. It feels like nothing. I can't feel anything on the black patches." Sakura replied. "Nothing at all?" Shizune asked. "That's right." Sakura replied. Shizune pierced one of the patches with a senbon and gasped as a viscous black liquid came out of the puncture. "Ugh! That reeks!" She cried as she covered her nose. "That's rot Shizune." Sakura said with a detached air to her words.

Tsunade frowned when the puncture refused to seal under her healing chakra. "It won't close." She mused. "It won't. The experiments made my body more resistant to healing from anyone but myself." Sakura replied. She held a black spotted hand to her side and healed the puncture. "Why do the patches secrete rot?" Tsunade asked. "Where the patches are, my toxicity has eroded the skin and soft tissue there. My muscles and bones are protected from the damage but the rest isn't. I hope Orochimaru responds soon." Sakura replied. Her Genin team busted into the room followed sedately by her Anbu team. "We heard Sakura-chan was hurt!" Naruto yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to rub some of the rot onto his whiskered face. "I'm not hurt moron. I'm degrading." She corrected calmly. "Degrading?" Itachi echoed. Sakura sighed silently. "The cocktails that Tsunade-sama and Shizune were trying to replicate weren't adequate enough to keep my body whole so the poison and tailed beast chakras are running rampant inside my body unchecked, damaging the skin and soft tissue. Watch." She explained. Sakura twirled a senbon and jammed it halfway into the large patch of black skin stretching across her stomach. The black rotting fluid gushed out this time and the silvery pinkette hid a grin at the disgusted expressions on her teammates' faces. "That's abominable Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped as his heightened sense of smell enhanced the rancid odor. Sakura sealed the wound and nodded. "It is. That's why we're trying to get a hold of Orochimaru or Kabuto." She replied. "Are you going to die?" Sai finally asked. Sakura shrugged. "I don't think so. My organs are still functioning properly and a preliminary scan of them with my own chakra shows that they are unaffected by the poison and the myriad of chakras running around in my body." She replied as another patch of black appeared on her left shoulder blade. "The tattooed areas of your body are unaffected by the rot as well." Itachi noted. "Hasawei-san has special talent with ink." Sakura replied dreamily.

"Report Kabuto." Orochimaru ordered. "Sakura-chan's skin and soft tissues should be rotting away now to be replaced by new skin and soft tissue laced with the poisons we injected into her." Kabuto obeyed. "Ah good then. The experiment is nearly done. Tsunade has sent several panicked missives. We should inform her since we did let Sakura-chan return." Orochimaru drawled. "I will send word immediately." Kabuto bowed and left to do as he said he would do.

"Normal?! This is normal?!" Tsunade thundered as she read the letter. Sakura blinked lazily as all the black skin on her right arm oozed off to the floor. "How odd." She stated. Shizune shrieked as she jumped back to avoid the black goo. "There's pristine skin under that shit." Sasuke noted with surprise. "She looks like a very odd sight rotting away like that only to have clean skin underneath." Genma commented. "That she does." Shizune agreed with a shiver. Sakura smiled wickedly and flicked her fingers at the dark haired medic. Shizune shrieked and hid behind Tsunade. Naruto and Sai both laughed at the two kunoichi behaving so badly.

Sakura looked at her new skin once all the old skin was gone and frowned. "I look like I went swimming in Sai's ink." She said with distaste. "There's a shower in the next room Sakura. Go get washed off and come back." Tsunade said. Sakura padded off obediently and the blonde Hokage turned to Anbu team 7. "Itachi since you are the least likely to perv on Sakura's stuff, I need you to bring her some clothes." Tsunade said. "Hai Hokage-sama." Itachi disappeared.

Genma turned his face away when Sakura returned from her shower. "Itachi sure is taking his sweet ass time." He grumbled as his face turned red. Sakura smirked slightly but didn't goad the poor man. "Naruto jacket now." She said. Naruto slipped his orange jacket off and handed it to her. Sakura put it on and zipped it up. "There you baby. I'm somewhat dressed now." She sneered. Genma leered at Shizune and Sakura grinned suddenly. "So that's why you were so reluctant to ogle my bare body." She purred. Genma blushed brilliantly and nodded slightly. Itachi returned with Sakura's clothing and the silvery pink haired kunoichi got dressed without a care to who her audience was. Tsunade chortled merrily at the sight of Team 7 scolding their Anbu counterparts for staring at Sakura's naked body. "I think I might just order you to marry Gaara after all. It would bring me amusement for years." The blonde said teasingly. Sakura laughed, ignoring the sudden growling coming from her boys. "Nah. Gaara-sama and I would just destroy Suna with our tantrums." She replied. "Yeah but think of the make-up sex." Tsunade pointed out. Sakura paused for a moment and actually considered it. "The sex would probably be amazing but I couldn't marry Gaara-sama just for that." She said. "You two aren't very compatible anyway. You'd fight constantly and it wouldn't be pretty for the poor village of Suna or Konoha." Tsunade agreed. "Indeed." Sakura replied.

"You're good to go now Sakura. The check-up shows that everything's functioning smoothly and you no longer seem to need those serums so that's that." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and stretched. "Thanks Tsunade-shishou." She replied. The silvery pinkette left the office trailed by several loudly complaining men. Tsunade poured herself a cup of sake. She deserved it having to deal with those brats she decided.

* * *

I enjoy writing for everyone who will read it. I also take suggestions and try my best to work them into my stories. If anyone has any ideas for a certain scene or a certain chapter by all means do give them to me and I'll do my best to use them. ^_^


	16. Uchiha War Declaration!

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: UCHIHA WAR DECLARATION?!

CHARACTERS:

WARNING:

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

Sakura raised an eyebrow when she opened her door to leave for the day only to nearly plow into Itachi. "Are you and your cousin stalking me?" She asked teasingly. "Hn. No." Itachi replied. Sakura rolled her eyes and waited expectantly. "Would you like to go on a lunch outing with the Clan?" Itachi finally asked. Sakura smiled widely. "I'd love to." She replied. "Wear your shinobi gear if you want. Most of my clansmen are shinobi anyway." Itachi said. Sakura laughed. "No dresses then? Afraid I'll look too docile?" She teased. "Not at all. Quite a few of my younger clansmen are notorious perverts. I would appreciate it if you did not maul them in any way." Itachi replied. Sakura nodded. "Alright then." She agreed.

"You brought an on-duty kunoichi to our picnic?!" Uchiha Mikoto shrieked. "No. Sakura is not on duty mother. Don't be so dramatic. She's merely protecting her modesty." Itachi replied as he stuck a finger in his ear to check for damage. Sakura snickered quietly. "Hi Mikoto-san. Itachi warned me that a lot of your young men are perverts and begged me not to wear the sundress I planned on wearing so I wouldn't have to maul anyone. It was very sweet of him." She said cheerfully. Mikoto hugged the silver pinkette cheerfully. "Oh Sakura-chan you're all grown up now and part of Anbu! Oh my babies are so big now!" She cried dramatically. Sakura laughed again and hugged the exuberant matriarch back. "I should really go say hello to everyone else too Mikoto-san. I don't want to get in trouble for hogging the most beautiful woman in Konoha." She said. Mikoto blushed and grinned. "You're so good for my ego Sakura-chan." She gushed. Sakura bowed slightly and departed from the excitable woman.

Sakura halted a few inches from Shisui's side when a group of old men surrounded her suddenly. Every instinct Orochimaru and Kabuto bred into her screamed to kill them before they killed her but seeing Shisui's wide eyes stopped her from attacking. "Can I help you?" She asked crisply instead. "Why are you here?" The leader asked haughtily. Sakura's eyes flashed angrily for a moment before she smiled widely. "Itachi-kun and Shisui-kun invited me to attend. Is that a problem?" She replied politely with a hint of aggression in her voice. "Itachi and Shisui know better than to extend invitation to low-level kunoichi nobodies." The leader sniffed. "Oh is that so? Well as a personal friend of the Uchiha Clan's three sons, most beloved cousin, and the Heads themselves, that would make it oh so unfortunate if that were the case now wouldn't it?" Sakura asked in an almost friendly tone of voice. Sai and Sasuke drifted over to see what was going on and their eyes widened as well. "You have to step in." Sasuke hissed to his cousin. "I dare not Sasuke-chan. I love life too much." Shisui replied nervously. "She's going to get us exiled!" Sasuke panicked. "No she won't. Have some faith." Sai scolded his brother.

"What makes you think you're good enough to be seen with and among the Uchiha as if you belong?" The lead old man sneered. Sakura's face went blank then a sugary smile curled her lips upward. Sai backpedaled hastily at seeing that smile. "Ok she might get us exiled from the Clan." He allowed. "Well let me count on my hands. I'm part of two different Anbu teams that just so happen to be occupied by four of the Uchiha Clan's best shinobi. I am the prized apprentice to the Hokage herself, I have diplomatic ties to just about every country in the shinobi world, I was nearly the wife of the Kazekage himself a few years ago, I can break every bone in your body with just my index finger, I am an honorary member of this clan per Mikoto-sama's love for me, and I know just about every dirty little secret this entire village has to offer. Not to mention I am the result of a genetic experiment that Konoha sanctioned and I can destroy this whole village should I have the urge and not even the prized Kyuubi of Konoha could stop me. Do you need me to continue to list my accomplishments? Or is that enough for you honored elders?" She asked, sweet poison dripping from her every word. "I never thought I'd see the day when a lowly merchant's brat would rise to the rank of Anbu let alone ensnare a Clan as powerful as the Uchiha." The leader sniffed. Sakura laughed wickedly. "Why is that so funny?" Another old man demanded. "I'm sorry if I offended you elder-san but the idea that you think I'm just some lowly merchant's daughter is laughable. I am not just some lowly merchant's brat. My father was a high-ranking shinobi before he became a council member. My mother was from a merchant family to be sure but don't come to a fight unarmed. I won't be so kind next time." She replied coolly. Sakura excused herself from the group of old men and smiled benignly at her teammates.

"I hate to break up such a lovely picnic but Team 7 has orders to report to the Hokage immediately." Shizune panted. "Which Team 7?" Sakura asked. "Both. It seems that you all work best together to Tsunade-sama has set a precedent and allowed you guys to be the first six man Anbu team." Shizune replied. "Ok boys. Let's go to work." Sakura said.

* * *

I enjoy writing for everyone who will read it. I also take suggestions and try my best to work them into my stories. If anyone has any ideas for a certain scene or a certain chapter by all means do give them to me and I'll do my best to use them. ^_^


	17. No Rest for the Wicked

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: NO REST FOR THE WICKED!

CHARACTERS:

WARNING:

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

Tsunade faced them grimly as Sakura and her two sets of teammates entered the office. "What's the mission Tsunade-shishou?" The silver-green eyed kunoichi asked solemnly. "The Akatsuki have attacked Lab 66. They were looking for information on you." Tsunade replied. Sakura's face went blank again but no smile brought life to her pale features. "What does that have to do with us Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked. "If they gained access to the records Orochimaru kept of Sakura from the preliminary experiments, then they would know what she could become." Tsunade replied. "So our mission is to break into Lab 66 and do what?" Naruto asked. Sakura snorted. "You don't break into Lab 66. What did I tell you last time?" She scolded. "Well the Akatsuki did it." Naruto retorted. Sakura sighed patiently. "Lab 66 is abandoned now. The only things left there are the experiments and the shinobi needed to keep them in line. If in fact it is closed, there wouldn't be any pertinent records left there. They would have all been moved to the new lab. Lab 0." She explained calmly. Her bright eyes darted around the room as she ran all the possibilities. "That's not the mission. Why would you send us to a place that has been confirmed as non-threatening? No. You're sending us to Lab 0 but not to ensure that it remains standing. To rescue or destroy any information on my experiments. What drugs they used. What experiments they ran. What ingredients they used in the serums. Everything to do with making me what I am now." Sakura said. "Correct but why send you when I could send anyone?" Tsunade asked. Sakura smiled. "Because I'm the only one that knows what to look for. And I know my way around the lab. Plus you don't trust anyone else with such highly classified information." Sakura replied. Tsunade smiled grimly. "Orochimaru requested you guys specifically because _he_ trusts you all. Since you didn't actually attack him when he took Sakura back. You depart as soon as you are able." She replied. Sakura nodded. "I know I'm not the captain of either team but let's try to keep our prep time short ok? I want to make sure those criminal bastards keep their slimy paws off of my information." She said curtly. "Understood." The other members of her team replied.

Sakura was perched on the gates waiting when the others showed up ready to depart. "How will we enter Sakura? You're mission leader because you know everything about this lab." Shisui said. Sakura straightened and nodded once. "There's an emergency exit that we'll be utilizing to get into the lab. Your first instinct will be to destroy or study everything you see. Ignore that instinct. Lab 66 was child's play compared to Lab 0. Touch only what I tell you to touch. Go only where I tell you to go and speak to who I tell you to speak to. Orochimaru might not be our enemy per se but Akatsuki is definitely our enemy and we don't want to tip them off until it's too late." She said grimly. "Understood. We'll obey every command out of your mouth for this mission." Itachi replied as everyone else nodded agreement. "Thanks for the support. I won't lie to you and tell you this will be a cake walk because we're grown men and women now. This mission will be brutal. Just because I am welcome doesn't mean you guys are. There's a very real chance that you might have to fight your way out of the lab while I will be allowed to walk away unscathed. If that happens, I will stand with you and fight as well. If not, then we get in and out before Akatsuki even knows we're there." Sakura said. "Hai Captain!" Her boys saluted and Sakura felt proud.

"Lab 0 is the largest facility in Sound for the simple fact that 90% of it is underground. The parts of it that you will see above ground is mostly housing for the scientists, technicians, and other personnel. There are housing units for the stable experiments that can be trusted to remain or are willingly undergoing the experiments for whatever reason. I was housed there when I was a guest. The labs you find on the surface are more like exam rooms in a hospital. There are no experiments conducted there. They are merely for monitoring and analysis. Blood work and other mundane tasks are done there." Sakura began the briefing as they traveled through the forest. "And the underground portion?" Itachi encouraged her. "That's where the real experiments are carried out. Nothing escapes the lower levels unless permitted by Orochimaru himself. Not even Kabuto can authorize a complete escape from the lower levels. The emergency exit will land us on the third floor of the lab. That would be barely underground so it won't be heavily guarded. Be careful about who you attack. Akatsuki won't be on that floor because what they're looking for is on the very last floor which is about 2000 feet underground in the main lab. We won't encounter them until then." Sakura replied. "How far is this entrance from Konoha?" Sasuke asked. "Two days travel from Konoha through Sand. We're going to get there quicker because we're going through Grass." Sakura replied. "How much quicker?" Genma finally spoke up. "If we speed up our pace to a more brutal run, about six hours. As we're going now we'll be there at sundown." Sakura replied. "Why not push us?" Naruto asked. "You guys need to be in peak condition to enter the lab. I wasn't joking about the danger." Sakura replied.

* * *

I enjoy writing for everyone who will read it. I also take suggestions and try my best to work them into my stories. If anyone has any ideas for a certain scene or a certain chapter by all means do give them to me and I'll do my best to use them. ^_^


	18. Playtime for Sakura

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: PLAYTIME FOR SAKURA

CHARACTERS: AKATSUKI MEMBERS

WARNING:

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

"The lab is in sight Tora. What is our next move?" Kakashi asked. "I want you, Wolf, Hawk, Ram, Weasel, Fox, and Dragon to meet me at the large tree twenty meters north of here. That's where the entrance is." Sakura replied. "Hai Tora." Kakashi replied. Sakura headed toward the tree, chakra laid out like a net in a circle around her at all times to sense any threats that might try to sneak up on them. Her teammates were waiting for her at the tree like ordered and the silvery pinkette smiled under her mask. A few quick hand signs that the Sharingan couldn't pick up and the door opened silently. "Careful from here on out. Keep in touch via radio and if you need help, call." Sakura said quietly as she headed into the darkness, her boys following her faithfully.

"Are you sure he keeps the experiment records here Sasori?" A gruff voice asked. "No Kisame. I'm not. This would be a logical place however." Sasori replied in an annoyed voice. "Perhaps you shouldn't have killed that gray haired nerd off so quickly." Kisame chuckled. "He wouldn't have told me anything anyway. We need to find Orochimaru. He would be much more useful." Sasori grunted. 'Damn. They killed Kabuto.' Sakura thought sourly. "Do you feel that chakra signature? There's someone or something very strong nearby." Kisame said brightly. Sakura cursed silently. Her chakra signature was the strongest thing in the whole compound. "Split up. Remember where I told you the files would be. Also remember what I told you about touching or studying anything. Find those files and get out." She ordered. "Weasel I don't recall asking anyone to stay behind." Sakura said when Itachi stayed with her. "I won't abandon you a second time. Besides, my Sharingan will prove useful." Itachi replied. Sakura did something impulsive. She lifted his mask a little, lifted hers a little and kissed him. "Go with the others. I don't want to accidentally hurt you. I'll fight better knowing you're all safe and out of my way." Sakura said a little breathlessly. Itachi lowered his mask over his lips and disappeared obediently.

"How heartwarming. Young love." Kisame sneered. Sakura lifted her mask off her face and smiled disarmingly. "Doesn't it make you angry that you can't find what you're looking for?" She asked sweetly. "Get out of our way brat." Sasori ordered impatiently. Sakura's smile widened and she methodically took off her cloak so that she was clad only in her Anbu uniform. "I wonder how long you two will last." She said curiously. "Last? You mean a little thing like you is actually going to fight us?" Kisame laughed. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she growled lowly. "Don't look down on me because I'm small. I have taken down men twice my height and size for doing the same thing. Kind of like I'm going to do to you." She said sweetly. Kisame sneered and made a critical mistake. He immediately attacked her with Samehada. "Why didn't you dodge?" The blue skinned man demanded. Sakura grinned wickedly. "Because then I'd have to get my hands dirty to kill you." She replied cheerfully. Kisame dropped his blade as soon as it started to turn black. "What the hell did you do to my sword you bitch?!" He demanded angrily. "Nothing. You poisoned your own sword but too bad it didn't make it to you. Now I'll have to get messy." Sakura replied cheerfully.

"A little help here Sasori!" Kisame bellowed as he dodged Sakura's hands once again. Sasori attacked her with one of his puppets and Sakura sighed. "I thought you guys were scary or something." She said as she demolished the puppet with one punch. Sakura stopped fighting them and smiled as she crossed her arms. "You know I have to thank you Sasori-san. Without you I wouldn't have been able to kill as well as I can." She said cheerfully. "What are you talking about bitch?" Kisame growled. Sakura's smile widened. "I've just been playing with you guys this whole time. I don't really care either way if you live or die. Just as long as my team accomplishes our mission." She replied cheerfully. "That doesn't tell me why you're thankful to me for your ability to kill." Sasori pointed out. "Ah right. I suppose it doesn't matter if I tell you." Sakura said. "Tell us what?!" Kisame demanded. "I am venomous." Sakura announced. Kisame started laughing. "Like a snake or something?!" He chortled. Sakura uncrossed her arms and walked over to the laughing man. "Sasori-san I want to present you a challenge. I bet you like those." She said brightly. "What is this challenge?" Sasori demanded. "If you can save your idiot friend's life before we get what we want and leave the lab, I'll turn over the documents you're looking for. If he dies before we leave, you have to crawl back under the rock you came out from under. Deal?" Sakura asked. "Deal." Sasori agreed. Sakura worked up a good sweat and literally rubbed herself on Kisame like a cat. "Clock's ticking Red." She said wickedly before darting away to track down her teammates. Sakura laughed evilly when she heard Kisame start screaming.

"What was that?" Naruto asked nervously. "Don't worry about that. Just keep looking." Sasuke replied curtly. "Sorry I'm late boys. I was enjoying a little playtime." Sakura said as she breezed into the room. "We have no clue what we're looking for." Kakashi pointed out. "Relax. I know what to look for." Sakura replied. She walked over to a locked cabinet and tore the drawers out of the cabinet. "That was easy." Genma said sarcastically. Sakura smiled and started sealing files into scrolls. "Get to sealing. We have to clean this place out before those two idiots finish fucking around." Sakura said briskly. "I thought you took care of them!" Naruto protested. "I did. Temporarily. Sasori is bound to figure out the poison sequence and cure Kisame before he croaks. Then Kisame will definitely looking for some payback for what I did. So we have to hurry." Sakura explained impatiently.

An explosion rocked the lab suddenly and Sakura cursed. "I should have known they'd have back-up." She said angrily. "Can't you take care of it?" Sasuke snapped. "No Sasuke. It doesn't work like that! My poison only works in close contact." Sakura snapped back. She sighed and stopped sealing files. "I don't want you guys to judge me for what you're about to see." She said. "Why would we do that?" Sai looked at her as he continued to seal files. "You'll see very soon." Sakura replied seriously.

* * *

I enjoy writing for everyone who will read it. I also take suggestions and try my best to work them into my stories. If anyone has any ideas for a certain scene or a certain chapter by all means do give them to me and I'll do my best to use them. ^_^


	19. The Monster Within

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE MONSTER WITHIN!

CHARACTERS: Deidara, Hidan

WARNING: Character death

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

AN: FOR SAKURA'S TRANSFORMATION EITHER ENVISION ARA HAAN WHEN THE FOX TAKES OVER OR IMAGINE SESSHOUMARU'S MOTHER ONLY WITHOUT THE CRESCENT MARK.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she motioned everyone to keep sealing files. "Keep going. Anything that doesn't have my name on it or in it can stay. Everything else must go." She said. Her chakra rose alarmingly and kicked up the scattered papers on the floor. "What are you doing?!" Sai yelled. Sakura heard him over the noise and smiled sadly. "You'll finally get to see the results of Orochimaru's experiment." She replied.

The remaining color leached out of her hair until it was pure white. Pink markings appeared on her face and arms while her eyes turned as red as blood. Her nails grew longer and if she were inclined to open her mouth, there would be fangs in there. "We've got the pertinent stuff Sakura-chan. Now what do you want us to do?" Naruto asked, not afraid of the thing before them. "I want you to go back the way we came and leave. I'll find you when I'm done." Sakura replied darkly. Her chakra created an aura around her much like the curse seal they had seen on Tayuya when Orochimaru invaded Konoha during their Chunin Exams. The only difference was that while Tayuya's had been black, Sakura's was silver. Like her eyes when she was taking the injections.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked. "I'm going to buy you guys some time to escape. In the event that they capture me, they don't have the lab equipment to study me and I won't be making it so easy for them anyway." Sakura replied curtly. Sakura's entire team hesitated on leaving her and Sakura frowned. "Why aren't you leaving?" She demanded. "We don't want to leave without you..." Sai trailed off.

Kisame and Sasori came into the room just as their backup-a blond and a silver haired man-arrived as well. "Damn Kisame! You look like shit!" The silver haired man exclaimed. Sakura smiled coldly as the four terrorists stopped short of their target. "What are you?" The blonde gasped. Sakura's smile widened. "I'm the girl that killed your friend there." She replied uncaringly. Kisame pointed at her. "Fix me you bitch!" He ordered. Sakura laughed, a dark sound that made a few of her teammates flinch. "I could...but why should I? Where's the fun in that? Besides, it's too late now. You should begin screaming soon. The poison isn't that slow acting...unless Sasori managed to slow it down enough to keep you alive a few more hours." She replied cheerfully.

"Don't let her come into contact with your bare skin. Her body is literally poisonous." Sasori ordered calmly. Sakura smiled evilly, cracking her knuckles as she prepared to move. "I should warn you: in this form, I'm even faster than a ninja." She said as she lunged forward before anyone could blink. Kisame cried out in pain as the black patches on his skin began to burst from being destroyed by the poison Sakura coated him with. Sakura laughed gleefully. Her teammates had long since escaped, not willing to face the monster inside her. Besides, they had to complete the mission and not let the Akatsuki take the information they now possessed.

"It hurts doesn't it? Mine were painless. But that's because it was supposed to happen and my body was prepared for it. Your's wasn't. Soon the poison will reach all of your delicate inner organs and then the true pain will begin." Sakura said cheerfully as she ran around the four Akatsuki members coating the air with her aura and..."She's poisoning the air!" Deidara choked. Sakura laughed wickedly. "Don't think you'll escape. You've already inhaled it and soon you'll be dead too." In a panic, Deidara detonated the bombs he had placed to cover their tracks and Sakura laughed wickedly once more as she escaped the now burning lab. To make sure they didn't the white haired girl crouched down and fed her poisonous chakra into the ground, rendering the place inhospitable as well as hopefully destroying the pests that came for her information.

Satisfied that she couldn't pick up any chakra signals from her probe, the white haired kunoichi took off after her teammates. 'Now to get rid of the buildup of chakra.' Sakura thought in annoyance. Orochimaru hadn't planned for her to use this form apparently. The power of it was amazing but the battle was too short-lived and pathetic to strain her chakra enough to revert immediately.

* * *

I enjoy writing for everyone who will read it. I also take suggestions and try my best to work them into my stories. If anyone has any ideas for a certain scene or a certain chapter by all means do give them to me and I'll do my best to use them. ^_^


	20. Home Again

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO! I JUST ENJOY MESSING AROUND WITH THEM!

THIS COULD BE AN ITA/SAKU OR A SAKU/SHISUI OR EVEN AN ITA/SAKU/SHISUI FIC! NOT SURE YET! VOTES ARE APPRECIATED!

NON-MASSACRE FIC THANK YOU!

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: HOME AGAIN

CHARACTERS:

WARNING:

RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE LEMONS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! R&amp;R

* * *

Kakashi tensed when Sakura appeared before them still in the form she was in when they left. "Are you still Sakura?" He asked cautiously. "I am and I'm not." Sakura replied. "How do we help you return to your human form?" Kakashi asked. "I usually turn back on my own but I've got a lot of chakra left over from fighting the dead Akatsuki so I don't know." Sakura replied.

"Can we supress that chakra?" Itachi questioned. Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been in this form for so long." She replied again. "Can't we funnel it into another source?" Sai asked curiously. Sakura laughed. "No. Remember what I told you when I came back? My chakra is toxic to others." She replied. "Right." Sai sighed. Sakura sighed and walked to the two nearest trees. "Let's see if I can still do that technique." She mumbled as she placed her palms on either tree.

Sakura fed her tainted chakra into the trees so that she could return to her human form. Her teammates watched as the trees began to wither and die from the poison in her chakra. "Would that happen to one of us?" Naruto shuddered. "No. You would die much like Kisame-san did." Sakura replied as her hair returned to its normal color and the results of her experimentation faded.

"That was actually pretty gruesome." Genma commented when he wasn't worried he'd swallow his senbon in fear. Sakura snorted. "I admit it was rather sadistic of me to do that to him but is it my fault that Sasori couldn't save him? I think not. Now did you guys get the files we needed?" She asked. "Yes. All of them." Kakashi replied calmly. "Good. Let's go home then. My little show earlier is bound to attract trouble soon enough." Sakura said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow when her shinobi came back quicker than she anticipated. "Well?" She asked. "Mission accomplished. Though I don't know for certain if the Akatsuki are dead or if they managed to escape." Sakura replied. Tsunade shrugged. "All that matters is that you got the files before they did." She said. Sakura nodded, understanding. "Did you know what Orochimaru did to her?" Sasuke asked. "Her other form? I was...informed of it." Tsunade replied delicately. "Have you seen it?" Sasuke asked. "No." Tsunade replied. "Pray that you never have to." Sai chimed in.

"You guys going to treat me differently now? Like a freak? I'd understand but I'd still be pretty upset about it." Sakura asked offhandedly. Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to." He replied. Sakura's lips tilted slightly. "Why would you? You're not too much different from me Naruto." She replied. "Your physical form does not dictate who you are...to me." Itachi stated. Sakura smiled, happy with his words. "Me too. You were pretty kick ass at the lab. It was pretty hot." Shisui piped up. Sakura laughed at his slightly idiotic way of telling her he was on her side. "It could have been worse. You could have attacked us when you returned. The fact that you didn't shows that you're still Sakura." Sai said. Sasuke nodded. "That's good enough for me." He added. Kakashi sighed. "You were pretty docile." He relented. Sakura grinned.

"Thanks." She said. "Now that you're finished being all annoyingly girly in my office, get out." Tsunade said. Sakura laughed and they obeyed the Hokage.

* * *

I enjoy writing for everyone who will read it. I also take suggestions and try my best to work them into my stories. If anyone has any ideas for a certain scene or a certain chapter by all means do give them to me and I'll do my best to use them. ^_^


End file.
